


IT'S A MATCH!

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Background Relationships, Bullying, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Implied Bullying, Implied Sexual Content, LMAO, M/M, Sexting, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Smut, Swearing, Tinder, bad humour, bad writing tbh, chan was in australia thats why hes chris at first lol wtf, chat fic, comedy?, dating apps, lower case intended, most probably yeah smut, probably, probably fluff, protective big bro woojin, short chapters bc im lazy, some jilix, woojin and chan are friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 25,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: IT’S A MATCH!Chris likes you too!--seungmin matches with his older brother's friend, chris, on tinder. when the three of them attended the same elementary school, chris used to bully seungmin behind woojin's back. seungmin gives chris the benefit of the doubt and starts chatting with his old... friend?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjun/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 106
Kudos: 299





	1. IT'S A MATCH!

seungmin had downloaded tinder under the pressure he received from his friends. it was the holidays and he had recently made his profile. he’d picked four of his favorite pics of himself and written a quick, cute bio.

well, at first it was cute. having a cute bio didn’t really make people come and start a conversation with him so out of boredom he decided to spice it up a bit.  
from _“my softness depends on you uwu”_ to _“im usually soft but you could make me hard too ;) also bi”_

seungmin cringed to himself. he continued swiping left and right on people who he thought seemed nice or looked good. a couple of his friends popped up there too and he swiped all of them right, just for the laughs afterwards. it was a late afternoon and he had nothing better to do than speak to strangers online -- especially on a dating app.

he decided he had swiped enough for the night. maybe someone will say hi or something soon but he was so bored that he still didn’t exit the app. he continued with it and to his surprise - which shouldn’t have been a surprise because.. it’s tinder - he came across a person he kind of used to know. it was a little strange for him to see his older brother’s old classmate from elementary school. some of his memories from over ten years ago came back to him he so desperately wanted to forget.

due to his forgiving and kind spirit he decided to give his brother’s old friend a swipe to the right. seungmin laughed to himself because, really? he hadn’t exactly forgiven this person. it wasn’t like he was holding any grudges towards him but all he really wanted was to try and get a laugh out of himself. you know, it would be hilarious if they actually matched, right? at least he would have something tinder-related to show his friends.

before actually swiping right, seungmin wanted to take a look at his profile. five photos. in his opinion every single one of them radiated big fuck boy energy so most probably he hadn’t even seen seungmin’s profile there yet. hell, this dude probably doesn’t even see guys on that app. seungmin is kind of familiar with the app already so he knows that sometimes tinder shows profiles to people even if they weren’t supposed to be shown to the same or opposite sex.

he gagged after he read his bio. _“y’all have no chances with me but try your luck i guess”_  
seungmin took screen shots of this dude’s profile to show his friends. he already had in mind what to say to his friends but before he exited the app, he swiped right on him. seungmin gasped.

“oh. oh my god.”

the dude’s face was on full screen on seungmin’s phone now and there they were, the infamous words of tinder.

_IT’S A MATCH!_   
_Chris likes you too!_

seungmin quickly took another screenshot and exited tinder.

**_DONT send ur dps here luvs x_ **

**seungminnie:**

GUYS  
GUYS  
IM

**hyunjinnie:**

??? u ok

**seungminnie:**

{image attached}  
YALL KNOW WHO HE IS RIUGHT

**lix:**

LMAOOOOO

**hyunjinnie:**

seungmin no

**jisung:**

seungmin yes

**seungminnie:**

WHAT DO I DO

**lix:**

he’s hot so if u dont hit him up imma ask woojin hyung to hook me up with him  
i dont make the rules

**seungminnie:**

easy for u to say he didnt bully you in elementary school

**lix:**

ye i wonder why

**hyunjinnie:**

isnt that chris dude also australian tho

**seungminnie:**

i mean i guess?? idfk he was always mean to me

**jisung:**

omfg just message him it’s been what,,, over ten years now. he has potential tbh

**seungminnie:**

...  
wait  
wait  
wait  
wait  
GUEYSS AFEAFKJEAJF

_[Chris sent you a new message!]_

seungmin was this close to throwing his phone away from him. he really wanted to check what kind of message he sent him but at the same time he was too nervous to do it. he wanted to scream out loud but his older brother, woojin, was on the other side of the wall and seungmin really didn’t want to cause any trouble. seungmin covered his mouth with his hand and rolled around on his bed. it took him a moment to calm down and open tinder.

he opened the chat with chris.

**Chris:**  
Hey, aren’t you Woojin lil bro?

**Seungmin:**  
that i am, yes

**Chris:**  
Omg I never thought you would be here hahaha

So what are you looking for?

**Seungmin:**  
idk my friends pressured me into this

**Chris:**  
How long has it been? You know, since we last saw each otherrrr

I mean wow you’ve grown soo much

**Seungmin:**  
a few years.

**Chris:**  
Ahahah yeah I suppose so… How’s Woojin?

**Seungmin:**  
studying

**Chris:**  
Figures… What about you, Seungminnie?

**Seungmin:**  
studying

**Chris:**  
Oh ok…

**Seungmin:**  
yeah

**Chris:**  
It really has been a few years, eh? You really look so different, didn’t almost recognize you tbh

But I can’t help but laugh at your bio ahahah

**Seungmin** :  
well i mean obviously, puberty...

**Chris:**  
Yeah it really hit you like a truck

seungmin squinted his eyes at chris’ response. was that supposed to be a compliment? it sure seemed a bit like it but also, why did he try to make conversation? didn’t he take the hint with seungmin’s responses that he didn’t really want to speak with him? yeah well, seungmin was still kind and didn’t want to seem too rude toward chris so might as well chat with him a bit. it has been years, just like jisung said.

**Seungmin:**  
lmao thanks ig

so ur back in korea

**Chris:**  
Yeah! I hit Woojin up earlier today and we’re meeting up tomorrow

Would you like to tag along? It’s really been so long and I kinda miss you too!

**Seungmin:**  
uhhhhh i’ll ask hyung if hes okay with that

(he won’t.)

**Chris:**  
No need! I already asked, he’s totally okay with it :) so u coming?

seungmin is so bad at saying no to things. with a small grunt, he typed chris a message where he said he’ll tag along.

“shit.”


	2. it is a match, yes

seungmin could hear someone knocking on his door and repeating his name. he was half asleep hugging his pillow under the covers. he had stayed up kind of late last night, mostly just yelling at his friends on their group chat. he sent the whole conversation he had with chris to his friends and cursed how he was such a baby for not saying no to meeting up. because his friends are amazing, they just laughed at him (no ill will intended). 

“seungmin, rise and shine!” all seungmin did was grunt lowly because of his older brother’s cheery voice. he would never be able to understand how his brother was so.. good with mornings. and everything. and everyone. and especially with staying oblivious to the bullying seungmin had to face in elementary school. or maybe seungmin was just too good at hiding it from his protective brother. 

“i don’t wanna..” he murmured to his pillow and kept his eyes closed. he would have gotten up on his own but he knew what’s facing him today. he did his best (which isn’t much) to stay in bed and not face christopher bang, woojin’s good friend he hadn’t seen in a while. apparently chris had gone back to australia to do… stuff seungmin knew nothing about. every time the topic of the aussie came up on their dinner table, seungmin spaced out so that he wouldn’t have to hear how great his old bully’s life is on another continent.

“come on, chan is waiting for us already!” woojin said as he walked to seungmin’s bed. “come on, little bro. we’ll have breakfast at the café,” the older continued since he knew seungmin was a sucker for a good breakfast. seungmin contemplated for a moment before he opened his eyes and slowly sat up on his bed. woojin smiled at his little brother, ruffled his bed head and urged seungmin to hurry up and get ready. 

seungmin couldn’t bring himself to be angry with woojin. he knew how excited woojin was to meet a friend he had missed ever since he left for australia. seungmin also knew he could only blame himself because he never said a word about the bullying. it has already been years, right? it shouldn’t be that bad.

  
  


_**DONT send ur dps here luvs x** _

**seungminnie:**

hyung better pay for my food

**lix:**

and u better tell me if this chris is hot irl

i mean his pics already… ANd hes australian i might fall in love

**jisung:**

it’s gonna be okay minnie. if u cant take it just text us and come up with an excuse to leave

**hyunjinnie:**

yeah 

fighting!!

**seungminnie:**

i guess

  
  


seungmin and woojin were at the café they agreed to meet up at. the younger of the two was feeling slightly anxious about this whole ordeal but at least he got to wear one of woojin’s shirts he had always wanted for himself but couldn’t find it anywhere. apparently it had been expensive when woojin bought it and couldn’t really bear with the thought that he didn’t actually fit in it anymore. seungmin had given his hyung the conditions to which woojin had to agree to so that seungmin would come meet chris with him today. 

the light blue sweater with white bows on the wrists made seungmin feel better about himself. he almost felt confident in his skin thanks to the sweater but the thought of chris seeing him in it made his skin crawl in a weird way he didn’t want to experience.

woojin had rushed seungmin out of the bed. he followed seungmin everywhere in the house and didn’t let seungmin brush out his hair completely so it was still kind of pointing in every possible direction. seungmin yipped at his brother who barked back when they were going through the conditions and on their way out seungmin fled back to upstairs to hir bedroom to get one more thing - his white beret that matched with the sweater.

because of seungmin, the two brothers were a little late. was seungmin sorry? no, not necessarily, but he did feel a tad bad for his brother.

a blonde male was standing outside the café looking around. he noticed woojin and seungmin, and a dimpled, wide smile spread across his much more masculine face seungmin was used to seeing ten years ago. it shouldn’t have been a surprise for seungmin - once again - since he literally saw chris’ face on tinder already. somehow it still felt surreal.

“channie!” a smiley woojin yelled and ran to hug his friend. seungmin stood behind his hyung kind of awkwardly. after the two older boys separated from the bro hug, the youngest of the three waved his hand, again, awkwardly. chris didn’t have it, though, so he went up to seungmin to hug him too. 

one of the first things seungmin realized had changed was that he was actually and finally taller than chris. now chris couldn’t bully him for being smaller than the older and seungmin was 19 now, so chris couldn’t call him a kid anymore either. 

  
  


woojin, chris and seungmin walked into the café, sat at a table and ordered breakfast. chris and woojin began talking non stop about their lives, school, work and all of the kind while seungmin dig into his strawberry pancakes. 

“seungmin?” with his mouth full of pancake, he looked up to meet the blonde man’s eyes. apparently he had asked him a question. 

“yes, chris hyung?”

“since when have you called him chris, minnie?” woojin interrupted unintentionally. he was confused that seungmin even remembered chan’s english name. seungmin decided to continue eating his pancakes and muttered something along the lines of: “i dunno im tired.”

woojin shook it off and chan cleared his throat. he knew exactly why seungmin called him chris but woojin didn’t need to know anything. it wasn’t like chan was actually interested in his friend’s baby brother, right?

“yeah, um, anyway. i was just wondering if it would be okay with you if i left a bit earlier? something came up with my roommate.” _more than okay, thank god you’re leaving._

“yeah sure go ahead, i don’t mind. it was good to see you again, chan hyung,” seungmin responded with a small forced smile. he continued eating while woojin saw chan off. 

  
  


**_DONT send ur dps here luvs x_ **

**seungminnie:**

it was so awkwarddddddd

**lix:**

and…?

**seungminnie:**

sure, he’s hot… -_-

**lix:**

annddd??

can i have him?

**jisung:**

stop being thirsty plz

**seungminnie:**

hyung paid for my pancakes. also look 

{image attached}

should i add this to my tinder profile?

**hyunjinnie:**

yes!! did woojin hyung finally give that sweater to u?

**seungminnie:**

yeah well,, im good at negotiating :’)

**jisung:**

yessss ur so cute im uwuing so hard rn

also lixie wanna come over 

**lix:**

sure 

and yeah babe 

_{image}_

_Seungmin_

_Added a Photo_

_1 hour ago_

_[Chris sent you a new message!]_


	3. is it a match, tho?

seungmin furrowed his eyebrows when he saw that chan has sent him a message on tinder. he had just come out of shower and was on his bed, water still dripping from his hair. he pushed his hair back and opened tinder to read chan’s message.

**Chris:**

It really was refreshing seeing you, Seungmin. Not to mention that you looked so good today too! :) 

**Seungmin:**

lmao thanks. you looked different too… compared to what i got used to in third grade

**Chris:**

Ahaha is that good? Also can we just not tell Woojin about this whole match thing, it’s kinda silly in itself already haha

**Seungmin:**

i mean in a way it is i guess

yeah no im never gonna tell hyung that i even have a profile here. he’d never see me as his sweet innocent little brother again lmfao

**Chris:**

Yeah hahah I get that. Tbh I’m still surprised I saw you here, or even matched with you haha!

**Seungmin:**

why does that surprise you when you’re here too?

**Chris:**

Because I remember you as my friend’s little brother

**Seungmin:**

yeah but spoiler alert im not a kid anymore 

like ffs drop it already

**Chris:**

I didn’t say so now did I… :/

**Seungmin:**

it fucking seems like it 

**Chris:**

Seungmin, are you okay? Did I do something? :(

**Seungmin:**

yeah you did?? 

**Chris:**

What did I do?

**Seungmin:**

like u dont know 

**Chris:**

But I honestly don’t know? There’s no need to be rude…

**Seungmin:**

sigh

i should have told woojin hyung about u when i had the chance

**Chris:**

???

  
  


_**DONT send ur dps here luvs x** _

**seungminnie:**

can chris just fuck off already

like

hes so

fuckinggggfuUIGFHDS

like seriously

why doesnt he get it???? 

wheres his fucking common sense

**hyunjinnie:**

did he say something?

**seungminnie:**

yeah he cant seem to shut up

**lix:**

no need to be aggressive tho minnie

**seungminnie:**

-___-

litrally fuck off felix ur just making this worse u werent here when HE bullied ME

**lix:**

ok well sorry for living in australia until i was 13 but go off sis

**jisung:**

bois stop it

**seungminnie:**

sure i’ll shut up but lemme just fucking say this once and once only

i dont hold grudges but i hate that het

**jisung:**

anyway lixie wanna sleep over

**lix:**

yea

  
  


_[Chris sent you a new message!]_

_[Chris sent you a new message!]_

_[Chris sent you a new message!]_

  
  


seungmin put his phone down on his night stand and frowned. he was hungry, angry and tired. he was so pissed at felix although deep down he knew felix meant no harm. they rarely got into fights as they are equivalent to best friends but somehow tonight was not a good timing to receive that kind of response from his friend. he was very aware of the messages he received from chris on tinder but he didn’t really wanna get angrier than he already was. 

seungmin was too tired to go downstairs and eat so he just stayed in his bed and eventually fell asleep. maybe tomorrow’s going to be better again.

  
  
  
  
  



	4. this one is definitely a match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol heres some jilix :--) bc why not

“i’m sure he didn’t mean it, lixie,” jisung said softly as he stroked the freckled boy’s strawberry blond hair. felix sighed heavily and closed his eyes as he made himself more comfortable on jisung’s lap. he was resting his stressed head on jisung’s thigh in the latter’s dim bedroom. 

“he’ll apologize soon. don’t stress your pretty mind because of it,” jisung continued speaking knowing felix wouldn’t open his mouth. just the fact that felix didn’t frown anymore was a sign that felix was starting to feel better. jisung just knew. soon enough felix was fast asleep on the barely older one’s lap. 

the morning dawned sooner than seungmin wanted it to. he would have loved to stay in bed all day but his parents had other plans. 

they had heard that the bang family was back in town. they absolutely loved the family and even more the fact that woojin and chan are still as close as ever. so of course they wanted go out tonight. together. to a fancy restaurant. every family member. in fancy clothes. clean hair. 

that meant that seungmin couldn’t really sleep in. his mother wanted him to start getting ready early so that they can make it to the restaurant at 5pm. seungmin absolutely hated that he had to see chan again - especially after he might have offended chan through text. 

because he fell asleep with wet hair, his hair was a complete mess. he felt like crap and he really wanted to complain to his friends about chan, his hair and his family but he was also rude to them last night. seungmin was ashamed even though he knew his friends wouldn’t hold it against him. he rarely reacted like that but when he did, he needed time to cool off and gather his thoughts and they knew that. they understood that and he couldn’t have been more thankful. 

he had to figure out how to apologize to felix, though, and he wanted to do it asap. hence he took his phone, unlocked the screen and opened a private chat with felix.

**seungminnie:**

hey… im sorry. 

**lix:**

its fine. i just dont appreciate being attacked like that u know.

**seungminnie:**

i know and im rly sorry. i was just so pissed and u dont know everything that dude did to me

**lix:**

well i guess i know enough now bc u reacted so strongly

but yeah im sorry too 

because like

i wouldnt like ppl saying stuff like that to me

u know

“chill” and stuff

it was so uncalled for

**seungminnie:**

but 

**lix:**

we ok now? im kinda busy now :/

**seungminnie:**

yeah. ily :(

_Seen._

  
  


felix put his phone away and put his head back into the spare pillow jisung gave him for the night. or most nights when felix was staying over. which is kind of weekly at this point since they live close to each other. 

jisung was still asleep beside him although it was half past twelve in the afternoon already. his bare chest rose at an even pace and every now and then he let out a huff indicating that he was probably having a dream of some sort. felix looked at the boy with a faint smile and started playing with his dark brown hair in hopes of waking him slowly. it seemed to work a little and in a few minutes jisung had woken up from his slumber. he stretched his limbs and whispered a husky good morning to the boy next to him.

“morning to you too,” felix smiled back at jisung and got a little closer to him. they were already very close to one another thanks to jisung’s twin bed. 

**

**Chris:**

Hey, can’t you just tell me what I did?

I’d make it better if you just told me

Seriously, Seungmin

  
  


it wasn’t like chan was hurt. he was mostly confused as to why seungmin responded to him like that when chan only wanted to chat for a bit. he wanted to ask woojin if something happened at home but then the whole tinder thing would come up and it would be embarrassing for seungmin. not to chan since woojin had seen a few funny conversations between chan and some of his matches before. well, chan, and his whole family, is going to the kim household tonight anyway so he might as well do some investigating. maybe. if seungmin doesn’t answer him on tinder. 

  
  


**Seungmin:**

🙄🙄🙄

**Chris:**

Okay then. See you tonight 🙃


	5. a match? yeah, to commit arson

_**DONT send ur dps here luvs x** _

**hyunjinnie:**

ok so

i have a tinder date tomorrow

**jisung:**

who is it this time 

**hyunjinnie:**

well

hes 18

idk if yall know him but 

{image attached}

**jisung:**

hes cute omg

jeong..in?

**hyunjinnie:**

yesss 

i promised to show him around 

he moved from busan 

where should i take him?

**lix:**

id take him to the arcade

**jisung:**

same actually

hmm

idk mcdonalds is always safe

**hyunjinnie:**

arcade might work but idk im broke

mcdonalds is ratchet ji

wheres seungmin when i need him

hes the only bitch i can trust here

**lix:**

rude

jisungie

im coming over with take out

**jisung:**

yea well jinnie i guess u just gotta

figure something out urself

and yesss lawd 

_Seen by lix, hyunjinnie_

_5.32pm_

  
  


**seungminnie:**

I Am Going To Commit 

**lix:**

arson? 

**seungminnie:**

Self Oof

**lix:**

i dont approve of that but why

**seungminnie:**

im at a restaurant with my family

and bang chan’s family

this is torture

his folks rly be thinking we were also friends

**lix:**

ah :/ 

how long have u been there already

**seungminnie:**

we’re having dessert now so

and the adults are

well

wining

ew

**lix:**

ew indeedles

but when did u get there

**seungminnie:**

at 5

and mom was like

young man go clean up and look presentable

like i get it its a fancy restaurant

but like

fkhafhjahjf

felix

felix

felix

where did u go?? 

i need emotional support

😭😭😭

anyone?

**lix:**

sry somethinf came up i gtg pls dont commit self oof

**seungminnie:**

😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

  
  


“seungmin, honey, put your phone away, please,” the said boy lifted his gaze from him phone to meet eyes with his mother. a couple more pairs of eyes were also on him and he felt uncomfortable. 

“sorry,” he mumbled and tried to act like she wanted him to. there was nothing to do since he already ate his dessert, he doesn’t want to take part in the wine thing and he seriously didn’t feel like listening to what chan was up to in australia while his family was in south korea. he guesses this must have been a special event for the two families because now all of them were present.

he sipped from his water glass every now and then which meant one thing on the long run - bathroom break. so, he excused himself from the dining table to go to the restroom. he smiled politely as he said he needed to go and he did his best to appear normal walking towards the restrooms. seungmin finally felt like he could breathe. 

he inhaled and exhaled a few times after he was done. he wanted to stay a bit longer and seungmin felt like he wouldn’t be missed if he was away for a few extra minutes. what he didn’t know to expect was that he wasn’t the only one who needed to use the bathroom.

it was very convenient when seungmin realized that he and chan were in the same space but this time there were no people with them. seungmin gulped and took his phone out to seem busy in chan’s eyes.

“seungmin.” the younger tried his best to keep his eyes glued onto his phone screen when chan softly and carefully called out his name. apparently chan took his silence as a sign to keep going.

“what did i ever do to you, seungmin?” seungmin put his phone into his jean pocket, went to wash his hands again and proceeded to walk out the restroom. before he closed the door behind him, though, he turned to look over his shoulder to talk back at chan.

“you know what? if i really wanted to hear from an asshole, i would fart.”

seungmin got his dramatic effect on his way out of the restroom but he soon wanted to dig his own grave. that was… so childish.


	6. it really shouldn't have been a match

_[Chris sent you a new message!]_

**Chris:**

You still are a kid and you just confirmed it

  
  


seungmin didn’t mean to check the message he received from chan after their family dinner was done. for the rest of the dinner he stayed quiet which really didn’t differ from normal seungmin behavior. the only difference was that he was extremely embarrassed because of his own words and chan didn’t look at him at all for the rest of the evening. seungmin didn’t want to appear obvious to anyone on how he was feeling but the minute his family got back home and woojin and seungmin were walking up the stairs, woojin had to open his mouth.

“is everything okay?” woojin asked with concern in his voice. seungmin gulped visibly and turned to face his hyung at the top of the stairs.

“yeah, of course,” seungmin uttered through slightly gritted teeth. he did not like where this was going because he knew woojin knew he wasn’t truthful. 

“...okay, lil bro. but i’ll remember this. good night,” the older spoke gently and went to his bedroom. 

“yeah, good night, hyung.”

  
  


_[Chris sent you a new message!]_

  
  


_**DONT send ur dps here luvs x** _

**hyunjinnie:**

so the date went well

hes so cute i might combust

what abt u seungminnie

u still in one piece?

**seungminnie:**

good!! are u meeting up again soon?

also well i still want to die but now the feeling is stronger, thank you for your concern

**hyunjinnie:**

{image attached}

!!!!! loook at himm hes so UWU 

god i hope so

also what do u mean did something happen or..???

**seungminnie:**

cuties!! 

well i was

dumb

**jisung:**

is there a time when u arent tho

also cute

**seungminnie:**

i proved to him that i am, in fact, a dumb little kid who apparently does hold grudges

i admit it

i dont like him for a good reason

but hes literally so clueless

**hyunjinnie:**

oh :( why wont you just idk talk to him? pour your heart out and stuff

**seungminnie:**

I Will Not In Under Any Circumstances Say Anything To Him

i literally lost a part of my soul from being so ashamed of myself

and its still happening

**jisung:**

is there a reason why ur THAT ashamed of yourself or 

**seungminnie:**

idk no why? 

**jisung:**

sure whatever 

im not saying anything but im saying something

**lix:**

i hear you

**seungminnie:**

what

**jisung:**

nothing

**lix:**

nothing

**seungminnie:**

srsly guys im so lost wdym

**hyunjinnie:**

as they already said they dont mean anything

**jisung:**

ok anyways lix come over 

**lix:**

already omw

**hyunjinnie:**

wait lix and ji whats ur deal

**jisung:**

:P

**lix:**

no i just dont have any food at home so hes feeding me for the time being

**hyunjinnie:**

u can come at mine too tho? 

**seungminnie:**

same here

still sus but ok

**hyunjinnie:**

^

  
  


seungmin sighed out of relief once he got back into his bed. peace and quiet have never been this good for him before but his relaxing moment really had to be ruined my his wandering mind. he was undeniably curious on what chan had sent him a while ago. seungmin knows that if he wants to move on from his past experiences with chan he seriously had to confront him.

so he opened the chat with chan.

  
  


**Chris:**

You seriously called me an asshole out of nowhere? 

I haven’t even made any moves on you yet

**Seungmin:**

yikes

**Chris:**

Wait no

**Seungmin:**

you just confirmed that you are an asshole, at least once you start makin moves on ppl :)

**Chris:**

I didn’t mean it like that

**Seungmin:**

too late 

**Chris:**

At least I got you talking 

**Seungmin:**

asshole count: 3

**Chris:**

Kid count: 3

We’re tied 

**Seungmin:**

nope. actually ur asshole count is at least over 1000 

**Chris:**

Seriously, why are you so pressed? You need to unwind a little, Seungmin

**Seungmin:**

and u need to get ur head out of ur ass and remember why ur asshole count is so high

**Chris:**

I hate to pull this card on you but do I need to talk with Woojin?

**Seungmin:**

oh u would love that now wouldn’t u

**Chris:**

You’re giving me shit for no reason

I’m fucking done here

See you tomorrow :)

**Seungmin:**

see me what


	7. they should just unmatch at this point

_**DONT send ur dps here luvs x** _

**seungminnie:**

guess im seriously going to die today

i spoke with chan again last nigght

apparently according to woojin hyung hes coming over today to hang out with woojin

and like

lemme just show u

{image attached}

{image attached}

**jisung:**

{sent a voice message}

_“you really are so stupid sometimes, seungminnie. like with all the love and all but damn you’re stupid.”_

**seungminnie:**

dont bully me 

**hyunjinnie:**

i hate to break it to you minnie but srsly…

**jisung:**

{sent a voice message}

_“like we get it, you don’t like chan but ur gonna cross the line soon. please - lixie stop it - just talk with him. it won’t be too bad, i promise you.”_

**seungminnie:**

i dont want to

not yet at least

please can yall just not be reasonable now

**hyunjinnie:**

i wish i could make it better for u

**seungminnie:**

i have a solution

come over jin

i can

feed you 

like ji feeds lix

**hyunjinnie:**

ok lmao

  
  


_Seen by everyone_

_1.04pm_

**hyunjinnie:**

fbi open up

**seungminnie:**

lol 

  
  


seungmin ran down the stairs to open the front door of his house for hyunjin. chan was yet to come. seungmin waited for the taller boy to take his shoes off and put his coat on one of the hangers. as hyunjin was putting his coat away, woojin walked down the stairs and they greeted each other with small smiles. 

“who is it?” asked their mother from the living room.

“just me, hyunjin, mrs. kim!” 

“ah hello, sweetie. woojin honey, is chan on his way yet?”

“yes, mom. is there enough food for him?”

“i can make more just in case. i didn’t expect hyunjin to come but-”

woojin and their mother continued their banter in the living room and seungmin told hyunjin to go upstairs with him. 

“can we just.. not eat with them when the food’s ready?” seungmin asked quietly as he closed his bedroom door behind him. hyunjin could tell that seungmin was uncomfortable with the whole chan topic so he just nodded his head a yes. they sat on seungmin’s fluffy white rug and were on their phones not necessarily doing anything. it was completely okay with both of them, this wasn’t planned anyway, so why not just sit around and kill time together while they were at it?

a couple of hours passed and after the first hour since hyunjin got to the kim household chan showed up. hyunjin was kind of curious to see the man himself in real life but he stayed in seungmin’s room. suddenly hyunjin got a call he had to answer. it was his dad who said something about some plans they had for the day.

“shoot, i forgot. i’m at seungmin’s. yeah, i’ll come as soon as i can. yes. bye,” seungmin looked up from his phone ready to ask what was up. hyunjin looked at his friend apologetically and explained about a family member’s birthday party they promised to attend. 

“i can’t believe i forgot about it. i’m sorry, minnie,” hyunjin stood up to leave, “stay in your room if it’s too much for you to face...him, i guess,” he said before going downstairs. seungmin heard his friend saying good bye to his mother and soon he walked out the door. seungmin sighed and let his back meet the rug-covered floor. 

he didn’t even realize that he had fallen into a slight slumber. he heard stuff from the hallway and every now and then he heard laughter behind one of his walls. seungmin’s right forearm had covered his eyes from the brightness that radiated from his ceiling lamp. he also heard a faint knock on his door but he didn’t react to it. he only heard stuff around him while he napped. 

it took him a moment to register that his door was opening slowly. he didn’t move at all, only mused something in the back of his throat as if to ask what the person on his door wanted from him. 

“woojin asked me to ask you if you were hungry…” and with that seungmin’s eyes shot open and he moved his forearm from covering his sleepy eyes. he only lifted his head a bit to see if the voice really belonged to the person he tried to avoid. conveniently his stomach grumbled at the mention of hunger and seungmin saw chan smirk slightly. 

“get up then, kid.”

“i’ll eat later, thank you very much, chan hyung,” he tried to stay polite in case woojin or their mother was nearby.

“but you’re hungry now. get up or i’ll make you get up.”

“hah sure, i dare you,” seungmin laughed under his breath and silently added, “asshole.” seungmin let his head fall back onto the ground and he kept staring at his lamp. he thought chan had left from his door so he closed his eyes again after a few seconds. he didn’t hear chan’s footsteps coming towards him and he certainly was caught off guard, meaning that seungmin couldn’t hold back his vocal chords at that moment. he felt a pair of hands around his leg in an attempt to pull his body out of the bedroom. 

“stop fucking bullying me, asshole! will you ever get the damn hint!” 

a silence fell upon the house. seungmin had lashed out big time and it sure wasn’t left unnoticed by the middle aged woman in the kitchen nor the 22-year-old male in the upstairs bathroom. 

“fucking hell..” seungmin muttered and sat up to come face to face with a wide-eyed and blond haired bang chan. the latter slowly removed his hands from around seungmin’s jean covered leg and it looked as if something clicked in his brain.

“i’m sorry, seung-”

“what the hell are you guys doing?” woojin appeared at seungmin’s door frame. his eyes changed between chan and seungmin. pure confusion was written on woojin’s face.

  
  


“care to explain why you yelled at my friend like that?”

“no. can i go now?” seungmin spat.

“do i need to tell woojin myself?” chan crossed his arms as the three males were in seungmin’s room. woojin had closed the door behind him. “because i don’t mind telling him. it really has nothing to do with me, you’re just being a little bastard-- childish on your own.”

“can you two stop already? i’ll hear both of you out if you could just freaking talk to me, seungmin,” woojin sighed as he rolled his eyes.

“this is overwhelming, hyung.”

“it would get better if you told me.”

“it wouldn’t, though,” seungmin managed to say and at the same time chan was taking his phone out. 

“okay! okay,” he stuttered quickly as he realized what chan was about to show his big brother. 

“boys, come downstairs to eat,” mrs. kim knocked on the closed door, “now, please, before the food gets cold.”

_fuck yeah!!!_

“okay, thanks mom,” seungmin stoop up a tad too quickly for his iron deficient body’s liking but he didn’t care, he just wanted out of his room and the situation before the shit hit the fan.

the two older boys shared a look seungmin didn’t catch.

during the time they ate seungmin and woojin’s mom’s cooking, seungmin found out why chan was at their house. apparently woojin and chan were going to a concert which was closer to the kim’s house than chan’s apartment. 

“so i can stay the night then?”

“yeah, of course.”

_oh fuck no_


	8. what's the opposite of a match? seungmin would like to know

_**DONT send ur dps here luvs x** _

**seungminnie:**

tell me why

why is this universe so against me

**hyunjinnie:**

u okay???

**seungminnie:**

nope

well physically yeah

but my mental stability is really on the edge these days

**lix:**

is it bc of the hot chris dude

**jisung:**

hahah good one lixie 

**seungminnie:**

why yes. he is staying 

the night

after they come from a concert

**hyunjinnie:**

oh shit

**lix:**

and do we know what that means

**jisung:**

that ur not getting a piece of that ass felix

**seungminnie:**

drop it

i was about ask if i could stay at someone’s for the night but jinnie has a family thing and well

**jisung:**

i dont have enough room to let two people stay here :/ sorry seungminnie..

**seungminnie:**

yeah i know, it’s okay 

  
  


“why are you thisting after a dude you’ve probably never seen?” jisung asked the boy next to him. 

“just to annoy seungmin,” felix said and turned his head towards jisung. “why are you asking?”

“nothing, i’m just a little confused..” jisung murmured and straightened his back a little. 

“jisung, are you jealous?”

“no... ok yeah a little.” jisung knew felix had a smirk on his lips. the said smirking lips gave the other’s lips a quick peck. 

“no need to be.”

“convince me.” and so felix did, mostly with his mouth, until the slightly shorter boy was out of breath and couldn’t hold back his giggles. he was definitely convinced after that but felix didn’t have to know that.

  
  


**

seungmin couldn’t fall asleep. it was mostly because he tried to do that at 10.30pm which was still too early for him but it was partly because of chan and how he knew they would be under the same roof. he felt anxious about the whole thing and especially the fact that chan could possibly show woojin everything. 

the chat with chan was completely another issue but so was his bio. he had gotten a few suggestive messages thanks to his bio but he was so preoccupied about this whole chan situation that he couldn’t bring himself to respond to those people. one of the thirstiest messages was from a guy named minho who said something about a threeway with him and his boyfriend but 1) seungmin wasn’t interested in threesomes, and 2) chan was giving him too much anxiety to even think about anything else than... chan. 

he decided to watch music videos and gaming videos instead of trying to sleep. he was under his recently changed bedding. he proceeded to stay on youtube for the next hour and a half until he had to go drink some water. seungmin felt tired enough to fall right asleep after having a glass of water so he plugged his phone into its charger and closed every app he had open on his phone.

seungmin didn’t bother straightening his pyjama pants that had rolled up his legs, and creaked open his bedroom door to walk down the stairs to get to the kitchen. he watched his every step since it was almost pitch black in the house but soon his eyes got used to the darkness. he didn’t hurry to the kitchen but once he got there he grabbed a glass from one of the shelfs. 

after filling his glass he sat down on the closest chair possible and began drinking his water. what he didn’t know was that woojin and chan were right at the front door about to step inside the house. once seungmin heard the door open the tiredness seemed to flee from his body. he sighed and realized he had been sighing a lot these past few days. 

“channie shh be quiet everyone’s asleep,” woojin shushed rather loudly and tried to hold back his laughter. 

“sorry, sorry,” chan responded in the exact same volume and he also let out a silenced laughter escape from his mouth. seungmin roller his eyes and stayed as still as he could in the dark kitchen. he hoped from the bottom of his heart that they went straight upstairs but for some reason the universe was really against seungmin’s wishes. he heard that the other went up the stairs with little balance. he didn’t hear any talking anymore but he sure heard the other one’s footsteps coming right at the kitchen’s direction. he hoped it was woojin but… yeah.

“heyy kid why are you up at this hour?” seungmin squinted his eyes at the brightness when chan turned the kitchen light on. 

“needed water.”

“me too, what a coincidence, don’t you think?” chan laughed quietly and did the same steps seungmin did. 

“the concert was amazing, thanks for asking, seungminnie.”

“i literally didn’t ask,” the said boy huffed and drank the last drop of water he had in his glass showing chan he was ready to end the conversation there.

“i saw something interesting there, though, and i think you might be interested. i mean, it has something to do with you and your… profile,” seungmin knew chan was teasing him in some twisted way. 

“i think you might know this minho guy who messaged you. for your information, he just so happens to be my roommate and i can hook you up with him if you were interested.”

“i am not. you’re disgust-”

“woojin almost saw your profile but since i’m apparently an asshole i protected your innocent image.”

“if you weren’t drunk and i wasn’t this tired i would literally rip your face off, bitch. you really haven’t changed one bit, you’re still a fucking bully. i can’t believe woojin hyung don’t know that.”

“listen, seungmin,” chan sighed.

“i’d rather not, sober up and we can maybe talk about your blackmailing antics some day.” and with that, seungmin stood up from the table. before he could leave, though, chan had something to say to the younger.

“cute pyjamas, by the way.”

seungmin grunted and went to his room. before he could sleep, he wanted to scream to his friends again.

**_DONT send ur dps here luvs x_ **

**seungminnie:**

my disliking of bang chan has evolved into hate

case closed

**hyunjinnie:**

i respect your feelings

**seungminnie:**

well yeah thanks but chan doesnt :)

**hyunjinnie:**

?

**seungminnie:**

he’s even worse when he’s drunk

turns out HE crossed the line first

**hyunjinnie:**

but didnt you scream at him first?

**seungminnie:**

yes but i didnt cross the line

all i want from him is literally two things

1) an actual apology and

2) him leaving me alone

**hyunjinnie:**

:/


	9. that's an obvious match

_[Chris sent you a new message!]_

**Chris:**

Seungmin I’m so sorry for what I said that night

I really am

I took it too far, that was so gross of me

**Seungmin:**

that’s nothing new to me :)

**Chris:**

Can you drop the pettiness for a minute?

**Seungmin:**

maybe

**Chris:**

I can’t believe I didn’t remember that I was kinda cruel to you in elementary

**Seungmin:**

kinda? ok sis

**Chris:**

I didn’t see it as too cruel. Now that I looked back to it I shouldn’t have bothered you that much

But Seungmin… Can we maybe like talk about this face to face?

**Seungmin:**

i really dont wanna see or hear from you for a while

not that i wanted that in the first place

**Chris:**

Okay, that’s okay. 

  
  
  


**_DONT send ur dps here luvs x_ **

**seungminnie:**

{image attached}

so

**hyunjinnie:**

ok wow

**jisung:**

i mean he got the message finally

**seungminnie:**

yup

**hyunjinnie:**

are u okay now or?

**seungminnie:**

yup.

**jisung:**

i wanna question that but 

good to hear

**hyunjinnie:**

good ^^

**lix:**

yes

_Seen by everyone._

_4.57pm_

  
  


**jisung:**

anyone wanna come get ice cream with me?

**hyunjinnie:**

ew who tf eats ice cream in winter

**jisung:**

me???

**hyunjinnie:**

lemme guess

u also bite ur ice cream?

**jisung:**

yeah???

why do i feel attacked rn

**lix:**

it’s okay to be cursed, jisungie.

but i can come with you

**jisung:**

come to mine first

**seungminnie:**

ive asked this before but im gonna ask again

whats ur deal

**hyunjinnie:**

^

**lix:**

jisung

whats our deal

**jisung:**

idk lix

what even is a deal

**lix:**

do you happen to mean like

a business deal? bc the last time i checked i was still a college student

**jisung:**

or like when ppl deal cards in card games?

we havent playes any card games in a long time tho :/

**lix:**

yea we dont rly get what ur trying to say 

**jisung:**

we really dont

**lix:**

..no...no

dont tell me

are you asking if we are drug dealers??? 

**jisung:**

oh no they rly dont trust our word

**lix:**

fake friends

anyway ji open the door im here

**jisung:**

ok babe

*mate

**seungminnie:**

please

**hyunjinnie:**

omfg


	10. another embarrassing match, ew

_Private chat between Woojin, seungminnie_

**Woojin:**

Hey can you bring milk on your way home?

**seungminnie:**

yeah sure hyung but it’s gonna take a while

**Woojin:**

And if you ran into Chan you can just let him in

**seungminnie:**

is he coming over again?

**Woojin:**

Yeah, does that bother you? 

**seungminnie:**

no why would i be bothered by it

**Woojin:**

I just feel like you’re uncomfortable with him :/

Has something happened?

**seungminnie:**

nothing has happened

**Woojin:**

It’s alright if you don’t wanna tell me, I just want you to know that I’m here 

**seungminnie:**

lol thanks hyung but seriously everything’s good 

**Woojin:**

Okay

Remember the milk

  
  


**_DONT send ur dps here luvs x_ **

**hyunjinnie:**

so jeongin kissed me

**lix:**

WHAT

**jisung:**

DIDNT U JUST MEET??

**hyunjinnie:**

ok it was indirect

**lix:**

ur such a virgin

jisung:

dude i srsly thought-

lix wtf

**hyunjinnie:**

he didnt have his water bottle with him so i offered him my hydro flask

who doesnt like to drink cold water

but omg u should have seen his smile ehgkjhgkehguh 

**lix:**

thats gay

**hyunjinnie:**

i mean

thats the point 

**seungminnie:**

omg crying thats cute as hell

wait i didnt read everything

..boohooo i was getting excited

**hyunjinnie:**

but like imagine

me

with him, a

cute b o y

i want him :(((

**seungminnie:**

:((((

**lix:**

:(((( 

**jisung:**

but like how long have u even known each other

a week?

**hyunjinnie:**

dont shame me for crushing on a cute boy

**jisung:**

im not shaming 

**hyunjinnie:**

ur just jealous bc i might have a cute boy to kith but u dont :((((

**seungminnie:**

well

**lix:**

well

**jisung:**

u dont even KNOW

**lix:**

lmao

**hyunjinnie:**

well i WOULD know if u told us???

**jisung:**

CUZ IM NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THAT STUFF

**lix:**

u arent?

**seungminnie:**

oop

**jisung:**

no like i meant 

**hyunjinnie:**

im kidding jisungie

its okay if u dont wanna talk about that stuff

some of us arent felix and thats the tea

**lix:**

HAHAHHAHA FUNNY 

jisung im coming over we need to talk

**seungminnie:**

yikes forever

**hyunjinnie:**

minnie 

can i come over we need to talk too

**seungminnie:**

did i do something??

**hyunjinnie:**

noooo ofc not lol

**seungminnie:**

okay well you could but im not home rn

**hyunjinnie:**

where you at then?

**seungminnie:**

getting milk for hyung

but before that getting my hair done

bye bye virgin hair now it’s bleached

**hyunjinnie:**

omgg 

do u have any idea when you’ll be home

**seungminnie:**

idk maybe like half hour

**hyunjinnie:**

can i come?

**seungminnie:**

uhhhh well i dont rly wanna be home so can i maybe come to urs?

**hyunjinnie:**

sure 

  
  


seungmin was getting closer to his house. he was feeling his hair and it felt so out of place for him but he didn’t dislike his new look. he was just so used to having just dark brown hair just like his brother. seungmin was glad the hairdresser gave him a bottle of silver shampoo to maintain the blue-ish hue he had going on on the top of his head. 

seungmin stepped inside the house, took off his shoes and went into the kitchen to put the milk into the fridge. he didn’t see chan nearby his house.

“nice hair, seungminnie,” came a voice around the corner. seungmin didn’t expect to hear anyone speaking so he got visibly shaken. woojin smiled amusedly and mouthed a sorry after noticing he scared his little brother.

“thanks, hyung. i didn’t see chan hyung on the way,” he turned around fully to come face to face with woojin.

“oh about him-”

“what about me?”

“yeah so chan and his roomie got here before you. are you off to somewhere?” woojin asked when he noticed seungmin having his winter coat still on. seungmin furrowed his brows. roomie?

“i’m going to hyunjin’s,” he mumbled. a black haired boy came to stand next to chan who was behind woojin. seungmin wanted to throw up but held it in. 

“i need to go now. thanks for the compliment, i put the milk away and i won’t be coming home until tomorrow. bye, hyung!” seungmin’s face fell when he met eyes with chan’s roommate who did recognize him but was completely oblivious to what chan drunkenly had said to him. he didn’t even know that seungmin had seen his message about his interest in threeways. he just knew that he had seen seungmin’s face on tinder and matched with him. all he wanted to do is say hi to the boy but the said boy was too fast to flee the scene.

“wait, was that your brother?” chan’s roommate asked after the front door shut. 

“yes it was, minho.”

  
  


_**DONT send ur dps here luvs x** _

**seungminnie:**

hyunjin im on my way there

also im staying the night 

apparently chan AND the threesome guy are woojin’s friends i will die

**hyunjinnie:**

YIKES

also yeah thats fine 

wanna binge watch friends? while it’s still on netflix

**seungminnie:**

yes 

i hecking love you :(((


	11. this match is literally way too obvious

seungmin arrived at hyunjin’s doorstep and ringed the doorbell. soon enough hyunjin came to open the door for his friend and they were quickly in his room after hyunjin complemented seungmin’s hair.

“so as your best friend, i wanted to suggest something to make your life easier on the long run,” hyunjin said as soon as they seated themselves on his bed. hyunjin seemed determined and honestly, seungmin didn’t like where this was going. he still is deep down a kind person (when chan isn’t involved). seungmin sighed to let hyunjin know to continue.

“meet with chan. talk things out with him and move on. i know it’s hard, you know i had problems with jisung in the past but you told me the exact same thing and look at us now. if nothing good comes out of it, you at least tried and that’s everything you could do,” the taller of the two voiced taking seungmin’s hand into his own. 

but seungmin is also stubborn. he had already told hyunjin that he doesn’t want to talk to chan or ‘pour his heart out’, as hyunjin wrote into the group chat one day. 

“but the thing is that i’m the one who has a problem.”

“i mean… yeah, but at least you know that.”

“i hate you, you know? you’re too wise for my own good,” seungmin shook hyunjin’s hands off of his.

“that’s exactly what i am.” hyunjin smiled at his friend. 

“also, before we start watching anything, i need to hear your thoughts on this other thing,” hyunjin’s demeanor changed and seungmin looked up at him with a questioning look on his face. hyunjin stayed quiet until realization hit seungmin.

“oh. those two.”

“yep, those two exactly.”

“there’s something going on with them. it’s not like they are hiding anything but they also aren’t saying anything,” seungmin phrased thoughtfully. 

“yeah no shit. i went over to jisung’s one day to drop off his christmas present and like… you should have seen for yourself. his neck was-”

“i think i don’t have to hear any more of that. i get the picture.”

  
  


_**DONT send ur dps here luvs x** _

**jisung:**

guys 

felix wont talk to me

**lix:**

y’all hear something

**hyunjinnie:**

um

what happened?

**jisung:**

well

he came over

and just

wont say anything

**hyunjinnie:**

maybe he’s thinking?

**lix:**

correct

**jisung:**

are you angry at me

**lix:**

y’all hear something

**hyunjinnie:**

ok not to offend anyone but please 

PLEASE dont solve things in this gc

do it face to face

and like… talk

**seungminnie:**

are you insinuating something jinnie

**hyunjinnie:**

yes.

**lix:**

JISUNG U ASS U SHOULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING IF U DIDNT WANNA DO STUFF 

**hyunjinnie:**

ugh

why doesn’t anyone listen to me here

**seungminnie:**

because you’re too wise 

**jisung:**

BUT I WANTED TO THO??????

**seungminnie:**

ew y’all are NASTY 

not u jinnie dont look at me like that

i meant those two

**jisung:**

I WOULD HAVE SAID NO IF I RLY DIDNT WANT ANYTHING

**lix:**

BUT U JUST SAID THAT UR UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THAT STUFF

**jisung:**

SGJFGDJFHGDAFGDGS

THATS LITERALLY NOT WHAT I MEANT

I DONT WANT OTHER PEOPLE TO KNOW ABOUT THE STUFF WE DO

BUT GUESS WHAT

NOW THEY KNOW!!!

**seungminnie:**

we… dont really care whether we know or not?? and we’re ur friends???

i mean u know what i mean

**hyunjinnie:**

like jisung and felix just keep at it we dont care that much

we figured you out ourselves so

**seungminnie:**

yeah exactly

you were kind of obvious

**hyunjinnie:**

yeah and you’re cute together so that’s even better

wait

they both are offline

i guess they took my word

**seungminnie:**

or they went off to do the nasty

**hyunjinnie:**

do NOT put that image in my head

literally EW 

**seungminnie:**

ok yeah

EW

**hyunjinnie:**

EW

(but like dont stop if thats what ur worried about)

**seungminnie:**

(yeah we’re joking with the ews. but still like)

ew

  
  
**

_[Seungmin sent you a new message!]_


	12. wow the match spoke first? weird

_[Seungmin sent you a new message!]_

chan didn’t expect that notification to pop up. he knew he should have kept his mouth shut that one night he and woojin got from the concert slightly intoxicated. in that headspace chan really only thought it was a funny thing to say because he didn’t actually know that seungmin was _that_ uncomfortable with him. 

chan was 11 when he first started teasing seungmin. he didn’t really know why and probably won’t find out any time soon, but chan has grown since then. he wasn’t that immature child anymore who got some kind of satisfaction from bullying a kid who wasn’t his size - okay, that’s kind of debatable.

but chan didn’t actually think seungmin was that traumatized because he never said anything. seungmin never said a word to woojin, his teachers or his parents. he might have said something to hyunjin since chan always received stink eyes from him. 

and it wasn’t like chan bullied seungmin every day. they always played together and during their play dates chan never appeared to be mean towards the youngest of the three kids. he would just occasionally push him and curse at him, trying to be a bad boy. the bullying also didn’t last that long on chan’s books - it died down right after chan and woojin began middle school while seungmin stayed in elementary. 

sure, chan felt bad now. he also felt bad about the more recent events because he mostly thought the conversations between them were just friendly teasing and/or bickering. the moment seungmin yelled at him and included the word ‘bullying’ in his sentence, the memories from ten years ago came back to him. that’s why chan decided to give seungmin space and time and not bother him, as seungmin said. 

chan clicked on the notification.

**Seungmin:**

hey

**Chris:**

Hi

**Seungmin:**

so i’ve been thinking

i’ll hear you out

but not face to face i can’t handle that

**Chris:**

So here? If that’s what you want then sure

**Seungmin:**

yeah ig

so?

**Chris:**

I have been reflecting on my actions for the past few days

I understand that you’re not comfortable with me

I mean, I certainly wouldn’t.

But I also don’t really have an explanation why I did what I did then

I guess I just wanted a punching bag

**Seungmin:**

that’s objectifying me, but go on

**Chris:**

And the more recent stuff

I guess… I liked your reactions because I didn’t think they were genuine? Because I was comfortable with you 

Because we are old friends, right? At least somewhat..

But then I crossed a line and that was honestly sounded disgusting and I promise you I’m not like that

I would say sorry here but I want to apologize face to face. Just say sorry out loud to you and you don’t have to say anything, we’d just move on and the rest is up to you then I guess

**Seungmin:**

um

okay

**Chris:**

Yeah

  
  


“channie? what’s with the face?” minho asked while they were on the bus back to their shared apartment. his huge eyes showed concern for his friend and he tried to have a look on the conversation chan was having with seungmin. chan noticed it and turned off his phone screen immediately. the corner of minho’s mouth twitched a little out of confusion.

“oh, nothing. i’ll tell you sometime,” the blond smiled putting his phone into his coat pocket.

“okay. changbin is staying the night, i hope it’s okay with you?”

“yeah sure i don’t mind. i’ll just have my earphones in,” and with that chan received a small punch to his shoulder. they both laughed and minho continued to tell that changbin was just upset over something and needed his boyfriend to ease his mind. 


	13. a suspicious match hmm

_**DONT send ur dps here luvs x** _

**seungminnie:**

{image attached}

{image attached}

kinda sus

**hyunjinnie:**

i hate so say this but told u so

communication👏 is👏 key👏

but why sus tho?

**lix:**

amazing!! so he’s hot AND self aware!

**jisung:**

i agree, it is kinda sus

**seungminnie:**

see, some people GET ME

**hyunjinnie:**

y’all need an inner voice to guide u 

and i have decided to be that for u luvs

**lix:**

we love a good inner voice!! good work jinnie <3

**seungminnie:**

do i need to ask why you’re so cheery now felix

**jisung:**

you do not

**lix:**

we had a great time last night

and this morning

maybe also after dinner

**jisung:**

ok boyfriend calm down 

**seungminnie:**

i did not need to ask

**hyunjinnie:**

everybody makes mistakes, minnie

and sometimes others have to suffer too for someone else’s mistakes

**jisung:**

anyway

like seungmin i feel suspicious about that chan dude but like

do we feel the same kind of suspicion??

**seungminnie:**

well mine is like

i dont trust him

maybe if he wants so save his own ass so that i dont tell woojin hyung

i mean they are like bffs or something so it would definitely ruin that

at least for a while

like yeah there’s some sincerity but

something doesnt add up chief

**jisung:**

okay so

something indeed does not add up

**seungminnie:**

so we are on the same page

**jisung:**

if that makes you feel better then yes

**hyunjinnie:**

why dont you just trust the man 

**seungminnie:**

trust him blindly?? suddenly you are not wise anymore

**hyunjinnie:**

no what im saying is that 

you’re reading into it too much

**seungminnie:**

i still dont like him

burning irritation and doubt is everything i feel when i think of his 

fksagarjgjajjdsl 

dimples 

**lix:**

he has dimples?????

_[Chris sent you a new message!]_

**Chris:**

So uhh

Can we meet someday?

So that I can

Apologize

**Seungmin:**

fine

come here next week then i guess

**Chris:**

Well I was thinking like a café or something

**Seungmin:**

no i wanna be home

**Chris:**

..Ok


	14. match's apology, actually better than beauty gurus'

they set up a date to meet at seungmin and woojin’s house. chan hadn’t told woojin about that so he hoped woojin wasn’t home. he would definitely question even more than he had already.

see, woojin isn’t blind. ever since the three of them were at the café and chan had to leave suddenly, he had noticed a change in seungmin’s demeanor. at first he’d thought that maybe seungmin was just nervous since he hadn’t seen chan in ages and he didn’t know what to expect from the whole meeting. 

then he started noticing more stuff. not only in seungmin’s behavior, but chan’s too. he couldn’t really put his finger on it but he knew something was off and that something was nothing positive. he saw how tense seungmi became every time he knew chan was at their house and his doubts got confirmed the second seungmin screamed at chan. then there was the night they got back to woojin’s from the concert and a couple bottles of soju. he had gone upstairs to make a bed for his friend but while he was walking up the stairs, he heard talking from the kitchen. woojin’s head was already spinning so he sat down at the top of the stairs just in case and unintentionally listened into the conversation between his little brother and best friend. 

_ what profile?  _ woojin had wondered to himself. he also didn’t like the way chan spoke to the 19-year-old. woojin really wanted to go down to the kitchen and shut chan’s mouth with a loaf of bread but he decided against it when seungmin talked back at him. the alcohol level in his blood delayed woojin’s actions just a little but he still managed to stand up and go into his room. he proceeded to make a bed for chan and without then he passed out on his own bed.

he didn’t exactly remember everything but memories about the discussion came back to him little by little. woojin knew minho since he’s chan’s roommate but they weren’t really close. that’s why he started getting to know minho (and accidentally his boyfriend too). from then on things started unraveling themselves.

woojin very much knew about seungmin’s tinder profile, and connected some dots. just some, not every. he still had no idea that seungmin and chan matched on tinder and their past he was still oh-so-oblivious about.

  
  


seungmin was waiting for chan to show up. he was feeling slightly apprehensive and not at all determined. he didn’t really want to do this because it brought him discomfort but he knew hyunjin was right. now was not the time to avoid a conflict so big that actually made seungmin’s life harder. and also, seungmin kind of wanted to prove chan wrong - he really is NOT a child. being childish does not equal a child!! at least that’s what seungmin told himself.

after about a few minutes chan was at the door. seungmin had to calm himself a little before opening the door, and with little noise they went into the living room. seungmin showed chan that it was okay to sit on the couch, chan did just that without questioning and seungmin seated himself to the other end of it leaving an obvious distance between him and the blond. 

seungmin looked at the carpeted floor beneath his feet, wiggling his toes in his blue polka dot socks. he felt chan’s eyes on him but refused to move even an inch and hardly breathed. 

“you really could have just apologized through text, you know…” seungmin coughed after the silence became too unbearable for him.

“i know. i like you hair,” chan moved his eyes from seungmin to look around the room. 

“thanks. i’m trying to get used to it,” the latter muttered back and stopped looking at his toes.

“so i’m… i’m sorry. for being like that. i should’ve never bullied you in school. and i’m sorry it affected you that much. and i’m sorry for the gross comment. and kind of blackmailing you. i didn’t intend it to go to that,” he sighed, “i apologize, seungmin.”

“i acc-”

“chan, you did what to my brother? are you serious?” and suddenly woojin was in the same room as the two other boys, arms crossed and jaw clenched.


	15. feeling bad for the match

chan stood up to face his friend. he tried his best to not panic but he knew woojin saw his inner panic. the blond stayed silent for a while and as he was about to start explaining the whole thing, woojin spoke again.

“seungmin, why didn’t you say anything?” chan’s eyes widened out of confusion as he didn’t see that coming. he was sure woojin was about to yell at him or at least scold him in some way. woojin’s expression was much softer once he was looking at his brother. 

“hyung,” seungmin said, “i’m better now, chan hyung apologized already so you don’t need to do anything.” 

chan felt out of place.

“i knew you were uncomfortable with chan but i didn’t know why and it really bothered me.”

“hyung, as i said, i’m okay now. we’re cool with chan hyung now.”

chan really felt like he had to say something. this wasn’t seungmin’s fault so why did woojin make it sound like it was? 

“woojin-”

“shut up, chan. can you please leave? we’ll talk about this later,” woojin didn’t even look at the man but chan heard how woojin’s tone of voice changed the second he directed his words to chan. 

“hyung, let it be, please. we’re okay now, i swear. this isn’t that deep anymore.”

“why didn’t you tell me about all this?”

“because i knew how you would react!”

“that’s not a valid reason!”

“yes, it is, woojin-” chan tried once again but he really shouldn’t have. woojin finally looked at him. 

“leave already.” and with that, seungmin stood up and chan turned for the door. chan heard them talking as he was putting his shoes and coat on. 

  
  


_Private chat between Chan, minho_

**Chan:**

Are you home?

**minho:**

yes why?

**Chan:**

Is Changbin there?

**minho:**

yes..?

**Chan:**

Can you hang out with me today?

**minho:**

yeah?? are you okay?

**Chan:**

I’ll be there in an hour. I’ll pick up some food on my way back

**minho:**

but we have food at home

do you need a ride? 

**Chan:**

Nah 

**minho:**

okay then

**Chan:**

Woojin is angry at Seungmin

And probably at me too

It wasn’t his fault

I feel bad :/

**minho:**

come home first and then we’ll talk okay?

channie hyung?

  
  


***

_**DONT send ur dps here luvs x** _

**seungminnie:**

well that didnt go according to plans

hyung heard like some of the apology

and made chan leave so we could talk alone

and now im like crying or something

**hyunjinnie:**

why are you crying??? 

**seungminnie:**

idk i got emotional when hyung was like 

ur my brother and i love u and like

he wants to be good big brother to me and he felt like he hadnt been bc i wouldnt tell him 

and i was like

but chan hyung said hes sorry and hes like ur bff or something

and hyung was like

yeah hes my friend and bc of that it hurts me even more

and i was like

but why

and he was like

bc i cant believe my friend was mean to u my lil bro whom i love so much

and then i cried and said that im sorry i didnt tell u

and then he hugged me and said that hes sorry that he scolded me like that but that i had to understand where hes coming from and i was like yea i do but 

and he was like

no buts 

and i said im not a kid anymore i can take care of myself

and he said that i’ll always be a kid to him 

**hyunjinnie:**

oh baby :((

but you’re okay right?

**seungminnie:**

yeah i am

and hyung

well

i guess he’s too

**jisung:**

isn’t it good that you cleared that thing with woojin hyung?

**seungminnie:**

yea i do feel better

but awkward too

**jisung:**

ah okay

that’s good tho

**seungminnie:**

i mean yeah

but like

im kinda

thinking about chan

**hyunjinnie:**

? 

**seungminnie:**

i mean he tried to say something but hyung told him to shut up

and like i feel bad for him

bc i think he actually was sorry

like truly

**jisung:**

oh 

**hyunjinnie:**

ooh

**lix:**

so what are you going to do now?

**seungminnie:**

uhhh idk


	16. match facing the wrath of hyung but it isn't that bad

_Private chat between Woojin, Chan_

**Woojin:**

I know you apologize to Seungmin already

But I honestly feel betrayed?

You’re my friend

How could you do that to him?

Like bullying AND blackmailing him? 

You blackmailed him with what?

His tinder profile? 

**Chan:**

It was 10 years ago

And I didn’t know he’d be that hurt over that

I didn’t even remember doing that to him

**Woojin:**

Of course he would be? 

Do you even think in that bleached head of yours?

**Chan:**

I admit, the blackmailing was very bad and I feel gross because of it, but do you need to attack me like that?

**Woojin:**

He’s my brother

And you’ve been my friend since fourth grade

**Chan:**

I apologized to him and he said he’s fine. 

I shouldn’t have done any of those things I did.

I am sorry.

**Woojin:**

I don’t think I wanna see you in a while

Please stay away from Seungmin too

**Chan:**

I understand

But Seungmin isn’t a kid anymore. 

**

_Private chat between Woojin, seungminnie_

**Woojin:**

Seungminnie

I’m sorry I didn’t know about that

**seungminnie:**

hyung i told you already, it happened years ago. i’m fine but thank you for worrying

it’s not that deep 

**Woojin:**

I asked Chan to leave us be for the time being

**seungminnie:**

but i’m okay with him now?

**Woojin:**

But I’m not

**seungminnie:**

look, i get it but if i ever want to have anything to do with him, i’ll do as i please

**Woojin:**

But if he has already bullied you 

**seungminnie:**

ten years ago

**Woojin:**

And blackmailed you and said something gross

I don’t wanna risk it

**seungminnie:**

it is not that deep. he apologized. i am okay. let it be, at least on my side. 

**Woojin:**

I just feel betrayed, you know?

**seungminnie:**

hyung, you can be angry at him all you want but i’m okay

**Woojin:**

Okay. If he ever does anything to you that you don’t like, come tell me, and I’ll take care of it.

**seungminnie:**

i highly doubt he’s gonna do anything but thanks, hyung.


	17. is the match getting better?

seungmin was running errands in town. he had a list full of stuff he needed for the movie night with his brother - and also just in general, they were running out of food. he knew he had to stop by somewhere to eat a little. 

seungmin didn’t have much money to spend on his snack. he was on the line of some coffee shop that sold nice looking sandwiches. he was holding two canvas bags which were full of ingredients already so he struggled a little taking his wallet out. there were a few customers behind him and he really didn’t want to make them wait. he decided to pay them a small sorry smile in case the person behind him was getting impatient but to his surprise the person behind him raised their brows once they realized who was in front of them on the line.

“seungmin?”

“chan hyung, hi, sorry i’m taking this long..” seungmin muttered as he struggled to get it wallet out without dropping anything from the bags. chan was stunned to meet seungmin here out of all places.

“let me help you,” he then said and took one of the bags from seungmin. it instantly helped the younger boy and in a few moments he had payed for his sandwich. seungmin thanked the cashier after handing him the food and he stepped aside to give chan room to pay for whatever he wanted to have.

“large iced coffee, please.”

“any syrups?”

“caramel would be nice, thanks.”

“got you,” the cashier said and in a moment she came back with the coffee handing it to chan who paid swiftly. seungmin was waiting to get the bag back from the blond. chan handed him the bag after he got his coffee and seungmin went to sit at a table.

“can i sit with you, seungmin?” he heard the man ask. seungmin nodded and chan sat down slurping his coffee. it was quiet for a minute as seungmin was eating his sandwich and chan was looking around himself with occasional sips from his coffee.

“how have you been-”

“what brings you here-”

the silence had been broken by the two sentences they managed to say out loud at the same time. seungmin smiled at the older to answer first.

“i’ve been okay, thanks for asking,” he answered, “what are you doing here?” and asked in response.

“ran out of food and stuff. having a movie night with hyung today,” seungmin told and got back to his sandwich.

“are things okay with you and hyung?” seungmin then asked after a few seconds of silence and him chewing the bread. 

“could be better,” the dimpled man sighed and smiled sadly. seungmin couldn’t help but feel bad for chan.

“i’m sorry to hear that.”

“he wants me to stay away from the both of you and to be honest it hurts. but i understand,” chan sighed again. he took a bigger sip from the sweetened coffee. 

“yeah he told me something similar.”

“also i have another thing to apologize for.”

“what is it? i don’t think there’s more to be sorry for,” asked a confused seungmin, looking up at chan. 

“well, it’s minho. he wanted to apologize for the message he sent you but he doesn’t really have a way to contact you. he unmatched you out of embarrassment.”

“oh i thought that was funny, though. no hard feelings towards him, feel free to tell him that,” seungmin let out a small chuckle and was right back into eating his food. chan chuckled too and a rather comfortable silence fell upon them. it confused the hell out of the both of them because it was so different. 

“i think i need to get going,” the younger voiced and began gathering his stuff.

“before you go, would it be okay to like… keep in touch? i want to make things up for you if you let me,” seungmin heard chan’s voice have that hesitation. maybe seungmin was too kind to chan but he decided to push his lingering doubts aside.

“yeah, it would be nice.”


	18. lix stating facts about the match

_**DONT send ur dps here luvs x** _

**hyunjinnie:**

so

jeongin kind of

rejected me

….how am i supposed to feel

**lix:**

oh no hyunjinniee.. :( we have chocolate at jisung’s

want some? 

**seungminnie:**

hyunjiin..:// im sorry

**jisung:**

do i have to fight him or

**hyunjinnie:**

nono dont fight him D: 

i’d like some chocolate… im omw if thats fine with ji

**jisung:**

ofc it issss

**seungminnie:**

what did he exactly say tho?

**hyunjinnie:**

he said

“i’m sure you’re a sweet guy and i’m so flattered but i’ve never felt anything alike towards boys”

guys…. he’s a het

why do i always like the hets

**lix:**

he could be a baby gay tho?

like seungmin

**seungminnie:**

felix i’ve been out for two years

i still could like girls too remember that

**hyunjinnie:**

i mean i guess he could be but

now that i think of it

he really doesnt have that vibe

**lix:**

and i was sure jisung was just platonic with me so

YOU NEVER KNOW

**seungminnie:**

i mean yeah, you never really know

what did his tinder bio say when you matched

**hyunjinnie:**

wait a minute

shit

“I’m new here so I’m looking for friends 🥰"

why am i this dumb

**jisung:**

you’re not dumb

hyunjinniee :((

**seungminnie:**

oh baby ://

**hyunjinnie:**

im destined to be by myself

**seungminnie:**

same

bro, do you know what that means?

**hyunjinnie:**

i appreciate the offer minnie but 

**seungminnie:**

let’s ask it this way

if we’re both single the moment i turn 30 

let’s make it official

deal or no deal

**hyunjinnie:**

i dont want you tho 😭😭

i want jeongin

**seungminnie:**

and now i am heart broken

ugh, all hyunjin does is break innocent boys’ fragile hearts

seriously, people would pay to take you on nice dates

ffs the closest thing to a date i can get is chan holding one of my shopping bags

(ew that sounds wrong)

what im saying is that

you aren’t destined to be alone jinnie

jeongin just isnt the one for you.

**hyunjinnie:**

😭😭😭😭😭

seungmin i love you

but why did you bring chan into this

**jisung:**

that’s what lix and i are tryna figure out

**seungminnie:**

i just ran into him in town

i was tryna pay for my food but my hands were full so he took one of my bags 

he was behind me on the line btw

he isnt THAT bad

**hyunjinnie:**

oh wowww

**jisung:**

oooo

**lix:**

so the HOT, DIMPLED man is ALSO HELPFUL?

omg what A PACKAGE

alexa play Whatta Man (Good man) by I.O.I


	19. did the match match with him because he's cute?

_[Chris sent you a new message!]_

**Chris:**

Heey

**Seungmin:**

hiyaa

**Chris:**

Thanks for 

You know

**Seungmin:**

hey it’s no problem!!

seriously, no sweat

**Chris:**

I’m gonna be sorry for a long time

You’re so sweet for giving me a chance

**Seungmin:**

you deserve a chance

and im also sorry

for calling you an asshole

**Chris:**

But I was being an asshole, you had reasons to call me that

**Seungmin:**

i mean

**Chris:**

You’re too kind :(

**Seungmin:**

well not always and you’ve seen that for yourself

**Chris:**

Again, you had valid reasons 

**Seungmin:**

if you say so 

also

did you tell that minho guy that i wasnt offended

**Chris:**

Yeah hahahah he laughed

You two would get along well

At least better than us haha

**Seungmin:**

lemme just ask

ur his roommate right

and ur both here on tinder

and he asked for threesome 

are you bfs

**Chris:**

NO

**Seungmin:**

i just put two and two together 

**Chris:**

Understandably so 

Gave me a good laugh

**Seungmin:**

geez that would have been WILD if i was correct 

then you wouldnt have been a het

**Chris:**

A het as in..straight?

**Seungmin:**

yea exactly

**Chris:**

Seungmin, I’m literally into guys 

Exclusively

**Seungmin:**

hghkjahfadg 

im sorry for assuming fsagfgsfgds

**Chris:**

Why else do you think I would have swiped right on you?

Wait no that didn’t come out right 

**Seungmin:**

lmaooooo

**Chris:**

Sorry I didn’t mean it to sound like that

I didn’t mean it like I only swiped you right because you’re cute or anything

It’s obviously because I know you already

**Seungmin:**

so you like cute guys?

you think IM cute?

**Chris:**

SEUNGMIN NO

**Seungmin:**

huh you got my hopes up already :’(

**Chris:**

Why are you teasing me like this!!

**Seungmin:**

to pay you back :^)

**Chris:**

…. Fair enough

**Seungmin:**

anyway give me your number I don’t like it here


	20. match gay confirmed

_**DONT send ur dps here luvs x** _

**seungminnie:**

so i now have chan’s number

**jisung:**

what the fucj

**lix:**

when did that happen

**hyunjinnie:**

WHY did that happen

**seungminnie:**

i am giving him a chance to prove to me that he is not that bad at all

also chan not het

**jisung:**

why are you giving him a chance

not that i have anything against the dude but like out of curiosity 

**lix:**

babe he has the hot man’s number

**hyunjinnie:**

he’s not straight?

**seungminnie:**

he said it himself

{image attached}

**lix:**

why doesn’t he know what het means

**jisung:**

omg

that doesnt look like teasing to me

**hyunjinnie:**

our seungminnie flirty

right after a hot dude turns out to be one of the gays

**seungminnie:**

no no

that is incorrect information

according to everyone’s experiences i cant flirt to save a life

**lix:**

am screaming

**jisung:**

yeah i can hear that

**hyunjinnie:**

i have decided to not say anymore 

does anyone else have some new tea

**seungminnie:**

rude 

i can embarrass myself even more if u’d like

{image attached}

**lix:**

LMAOOOOOO u did NOT ask that 

**jisung:**

minho the threesome guy?

**seungminnie:**

exactly

but like

like i said, i only put two and two together

worked just fine with the two of you, ji and lix

**hyunjinnie:**

you’re

oh babe… 

you have no shame

**seungminnie:**

to remind you all, you’re the ones who pressured me into making a profile

so you can only blame yourselves for this

**lix:**

but like

he’s gay, ur like dudes too

= you have chances to get some d for urself

**jisung:**

lix are u in the need of some

**hyunjinnie:**

i am done with the two of you

i dont wanna have to remind you two all the time about this so lets make it permanent

_hyunjinnie has changed the group name from DONT send ur dps here luvs x to DONT flirt here_

**_DONT flirt here_ **

**seungminnie:**

hyunjin doing god’s work

**hyunjinnie:**

thanks king <3

**seungminnie:**

<3

**jisung:**

then the same goes for you too

**hyunjinnie:**

how dare you use my words against me

**jisung:**

:)

lix needs me gtg 

**hyunjinnie:**

ew

**seungminnie:**

ew

  
  


_Private chat between seungminnie, Chan_

  
  


**seungminnie:**

hell o it is me

**Chan:**

Hi :)

**seungminnie:**

so

**Chan:**

So hahahah

**seungminnie:**

so

**Chan:**

Okay, so

**seungminnie:**

i don’t know if woojin would like you being at our house so

so maybe we could like

go somewhere

like a café

**Chan:**

Yeah that’ll work

Ahhhh I’m so glad you don’t hate me 

**seungminnie:**

well i kinda did

**Chan:**

Ouch :(

No but I get it

**seungminnie:**

i’d like to go to the same café we met earlier

it seems cute

**Chan:**

Sure. When are you free?

**seungminnie:**

i’m like always free i have like three friends and only one meets me occasionally

**Chan:**

What about the other two?

**seungminnie:**

they are gross

in a relationship

ew

**Chan:**

That’s cute tho

Anyway

Is the day after tomorrow okay?

**seungminnie:**

yes


	21. a giggly match

_Private chat between seungminnie, Chan_

**seungminnie:**

im on my way there

**Chan:**

Me too, stuck in traffic tho

**seungminnie:**

oh okay

i’ll wait for you then

i can order

do you want something 

**Chan:**

No no don’t order it won’t take that long

Max ten minutes

**seungminnie:**

okay

***

“ah sorry i'm a little late, i hope you didn't have to wait too long.. " seungmin turned to his left where the voice spoke. chan was smiling shyly and covering his mouth with the thick winter coat. the tip of his nose was slightly red from the cold. 

"i didn't, let's go inside, i'm freezing my tits off," seungmin received a laugh at his remark and they walked into the coffee shop. 

seungmin let chan go first in the line since he didn't know what he wanted yet. chan had an iced coffee again with a sweet syrup and once he said that to the cashier, he turned to seungmin. 

"what will you have?" 

"i don't know, maybe a hot cocoa." 

"do you like it sweet?" chan asked and got a nod from the younger. 

"and i'll also have a hot chocolate." 

"wait what-" 

"i feel like i haven't apologized enough to you so i'll pay this for you."

they sat at the back of the coffee shop, opposite to each other, silently drinking their beverages. seungmin was thankful for the free cocoa but at the same time he felt slightly troublesome. he thought chan was a thoughtful man who genuinely felt guilty and it wasn’t like seungmin would just forget about all that. he had noticed how the older tried to make up for all the mean things he’d said and done but after a bit of soul searching, seungmin had realized he had been carrying resentment for the blond man. most of the stuff really had happened in the past when the both of them were just kids. 

“hyung, thank you for the hot chocolate but you didn’t have to,” seungmin said while stirring the beverage in his mug with a teaspoon. 

“i know but i wanted to,” chan smiled warmly at seungmin and with a chuckle he asked if seungmin was ready to leave the shop. the latter nodded his head a yes and soon they were out of the coffee shop. seungmin still felt troublesome and now a bit annoyed too. 

“i know that you’re sorry but we’re okay now. if you don’t drop the sorry act i’m gonna slap you,” he gathered a bit of courage as they were walking along the street. seungmin tried to not sound irritated with the older one so he decided to mask his words into a joke.

seungmin still meant what he said, though. he thinks he might have to slap some sense into chan.

“ooh, feisty~” the younger heard chan laugh beside him, “no but-”

“no buts! we are fine!” seungmin did as he threatened and slapped chan’s shoulder with furrowed brows. all he got from the older one was more laughter.


	22. getting to know the match better and he wont take the hint

_**DONT flirt here** _

**hyunjinnie:**

so i was in town with jeongin today

i dont know if i should believe my eyes or not

**jisung:**

so ur still hanging out with him?

but what 

**lix:**

what did you see jinnie

**hyunjinnie:**

it was like

i saw seungmin with chan

i wanted to go say hi to minnie

but innie was like

hold up

**lix:**

oooo

**jisung:**

wth

**hyunjinnie:**

i am still confused

cuz like

what goes on

**lix:**

our seungminnie has grown up

**seungminnie:**

and what about it

we’re like

friendly

what is there to be confused about

**hyunjinnie:**

he looked v good tho

chan, i mean

**seungminnie:**

you too jinnie??? isnt felix enough

**hyunjinnie:**

the man has great style

**lix:**

did you take a pic of them

**hyunjinnie:**

jeongin didnt let me bc its apparently illegal

i dont wanna get sued by my bestie

but damn he really is a snack… 

**seungminnie:**

didnt you want jeongin and jeongin only

**hyunjinnie:**

wow low blow 

**seungminnie:**

come to think of it

chan remembers you

**hyunjinnie:**

omg

**seungminnie:**

as my friend who disliked him

giving him death glares

**hyunjinnie:**

yeah and for a reASON 

but damn

**lix:**

hyunjinnie needs to get l a i d

**jisung:**

babe i have an idea

oh no wait nvm

**lix:**

what

tell me

**jisung:**

ur gonna h8 me for it 

**lix:**

w h a t did you think of

**hyunjinnie:**

yall gross for whatever you’re thinking about

**seungminnie:**

welp

**jisung:**

felix hit me

**lix:**

yeah u freaking asked for it

jisung asked me if

**jisung:**

babe no it was a JOKE

**lix:**

he asked if

if

**jisung:**

if you say it im gonna break up with you

and exit this gc

**seungminnie:**

i want to know

lixie tell us

**hyunjinnie:**

does it involve me

bc if it doesnt tell but if it does keep it to urselves

**lix:**

it does

**jisung:**

it does not

**seungminnie:**

oh lord

**lix:**

ji wants to know if hyunjin wants to

mmaybe

come to ji’s place

when im there too

**jisung:**

no it was a joke

**lix:**

didnt sound like it

**jisung:**

YOU were the one who said jin needs to get laid

**hyunjinnie:**

YOU NEED JESUS

**lix:**

now its my fault?????

**seungminnie:**

yikes forever

**jisung:**

IM KIDDIING

**lix:**

but like

sure it’s embarrassing

but tbh jin ur hot

**hyunjinnie:**

STOP IT I DONT WANNA HEAR IT

**lix:**

just trying to help a friend out

**jisung:**

u serious lix???

**lix:**

i mean if ur down im down

**seungminnie:**

oh dear god go to church

**hyunjinnie:**

IM OUT

IVE HAD ENOUGH

_hyunjinnie has left the chat_

**jisung:**

look what you’ve done lix

**lix:**

fuck you 

**seungminnie:**

omfg how did it come to this

**

_Private chat between seungminnie, Chan_

**seungminnie:**

good evening hyung

**Chan:**

Hi Seungmin

**seungminnie:**

so i had a good time today

too bad we didn’t hang out longer

**Chan:**

Yeah sorry about that, Minho needed me again

**seungminnie:**

can i ask why?

**Chan:**

He and his boyfriend got into another fight 

**seungminnie:**

oh… sorry for being nosy

**Chan:**

No it’s okay, they’re fine now

Except Changbin is gonna sleep on the couch tonight

**seungminnie:**

ooh okay..

**Chan:**

Relationships, am I right

**seungminnie:**

you sure are hyung

wait

when we met with woojin 

and you had to leave for your roommate

**Chan:**

Yup, they had a fight then too

**seungminnie:**

how long have they been going out?

**Chan:**

Like over a year now

**seungminnie:**

oh 

i dont know if that’s a long time or not

**Chan:**

Hahaha it depends

**seungminnie:**

so you’re like their peace maker? 

**Chan:**

It seems like it

**seungminnie:**

isn’t it burdensome for you?? 

i mean it’s their relationship

**Chan:**

They are always at me and Minho’s place so I need to be there to make sure nothing breaks

**seungminnie:**

it sounds serious

**Chan:**

That’s what I’ve been trying to tell them 

They just bring the worst out of themselves even though they both are good people

**seungminnie:**

im sorry to hear that… 

**Chan:**

Yeah sorry I just went off like that! Didn’t mean this to become this deep 

Did you get home safe today?

**seungminnie:**

yeah i did

i just have nothing to do here

woojin hyung’s out with some of his friends and my parents are visiting mom’s parents

**Chan:**

Ooh is that so~

**seungminnie:**

yeah that is so

**Chan:**

Haha

**seungminnie** :

well

i’m a bit tired so

i’ll go to sleep now

**Chan:**

Oh okay, sleep well Seungminnie

**seungminnie:**

yesh good night hyung


	23. match is getting braver weeewoo

_**DONT flirt here** _

_seungminnie added hyunjinnie_

**seungminnie:**

guys i cant sleep

its like somethings keeping me up

like

i had a chat with chan

and since yall are too busy fighting

i like

spoke with him

it got a little deep

and like

im :((((

and like

i said i was gonna go to sleep

but its been like 3 hours since

and i kinda wanna keep talking with him

because hes nice

and not so bad at all

and like

i am not a straightforward person

with him

and like

jasdkjkdja what do

**hyunjinnie:**

wdym

**seungminnie:**

it’s like

i just wanna talk with him?

get to know him even better?

it’s nice being with him

but it’s also strange

u know

idk 

ugh yeah im tired idk what im trying to say

**hyunjinnie:**

it’s fine 

**seungminnie:**

im just confused

idek how’s woojin hyung doing

he hasn’t come home yet

i guess he’s staying somewhere else

wait chan sent me a message

_Private chat between seungminnie, Chan_

**Chan:**

Why are you still up? 

I can see you’re online you know

**seungminnie:**

i just cant fall asleep

i feel a bit weird

why are you up?

**Chan:**

Do you know why you’re feeling weird?

Oh and I’m up with Changbin, he wanted to watch movies with me

Minho’s asleep

**seungminnie:**

well kind of? but idk i cant just explain it

i guess i have just one of these days when i actually want human contact

**Chan:**

Oh yeah been there it sucks :/

**seungminnie:**

i mean most of the time ok with it

but i had such a nice day with you and it just ended so soon

sorry im literally sleep deprived 

**Chan:**

Awwww you’re so cute 

Yeah it would have been nice if we could’ve hung out longer

Is Woojin home yet?

**seungminnie:**

no i guess he’s not coming home tonight

it’s weird

we’d usually hang out this late together

but idk something changed

**Chan:**

Oh.. 

**seungminnie:**

ugh why am i still awake

can you like hit me with a bat so that i could pass out

**Chan:**

Well

I don’t wanna hit you 

**seungminnie:**

but i want you to hit me

**Chan:**

With a bat?

**seungminnie:**

if you have one

**Chan:**

I don’t

**seungminnie:**

then with your bare hands

**Chan:**

Noo hahaha

Can someone else hit you?

**seungminnie:**

no they dont have a reason to hit me

i already hit you

**Chan:**

Barely ahahah

**seungminnie:**

please hit me

**Chan:**

Oh yeah? hahaha

I don’t wanna hurt you hahah

**seungminnie:**

then hit me gently

**Chan:**

But then I wouldn’t knock you out?

**seungminnie:**

hit me anyway

hyung

channie hyung

don’t ignore me

**Chan:**

Go to sleep Seungminnie

**seungminnie:**

no im not tired

are you?

**Chan:**

No I am not

But it’s 2am

**seungminnie:**

so?

**Chan:**

You’re getting a little too brave now 

**seungminnie:**

how am i getting brave?

not going to sleep when you tell me to?

**Chan:**

You know what I mean 

**seungminnie:**

im not sure i know 

**Chan:**

Scroll up then

**seungminnie:**

what are you gonna do if i dont stop being brave?

what?

hit me?

i’d love that

**Chan:**

Seungmin

This is not the time to start something like that

**seungminnie:**

im sorry

im just teasing you

pls dont hate me

**Chan:**

I won’t don’t worry

It’s fine, I’ve teased you myself already and you still forgave me

It feels better this way around hahaha

**seungminnie:**

oh

well

**Chan:**

Go to sleep, I’ll message you in the morning

**seungminnie:**

yeah uh sure okay good night

you’ll go to sleep too right?

**Chan:**

Yup :)

Gn


	24. ...flirty match???

_Private chat between seungminnie, Chan_

**Chan:**

Good morning!

**seungminnie:**

morning hyung

how did you sleep?

**Chan:**

Yes

**seungminnie:**

?

**Chan:**

I slept well thanks

What about you, did you eventually fall asleep?

**seungminnie:**

yeah well

im

sorry for last night

**Chan:**

No need to be

It’s cute

**seungminnie:**

lol 

**Chan:**

Any plans for today?

**seungminnie:**

nope none

you?

**Chan:**

Same

I’m just waiting for Minho and Changbin to leave 

**seungminnie:**

leave where?

**Chan:**

The cinema

They have a date day or something

Not a night but like a whole day

**seungminnie:**

ooh nice

**Chan:**

You can come over if you want

Like play games or something

**seungminnie:**

sure i just dont know where you live

wait hyung came home i can ask him

**Chan:**

Umm

**seungminnie:**

oop

sorry

but i got your address i’ll find my way there 

**Chan:**

Is Woojin okay with you coming here?

**seungminnie:**

well idk i just asked where you lived and he told me and didnt ask any questions

probably bc he’s hungover

besides 

it really is none of his business whether or not i hang out with you

**Chan:**

Well yeah I guess

I’ve only received radio silence from him since that day

Which is understandable

**seungminnie:**

he’ll come around

he’s a softie

  
  


**

  
  


seungmin had found his way to chan’s apartment building. he took the elevator to the 4th floor and found chan and minho’s place. the blond opened the door for seungmin and greeted him with a smile. the taller of the two proceeded to take his shoes off and asking where he should hang his coat. they made their way afterwards into the living room, sat next to each other exchanging a few words.

not going to lie, seungmin felt a bit embarrassed about last night. he blames it on his tiredness and the time it all happened. still, he didn’t feel like digging his own grave and it made him question his sub-consciousness. seungmin was spending too much time in his head but didn’t seem to find answer to his questions that involved chan. something was definitely and obviously different but it didn’t make him feel uncomfortable. he for sure knew he was gathering some type of information on how chan reacts to different stuff but at the same time he wasn’t sure how to do all that smoothly.

they sat and played there for a good hour. chan could see from seungmin’s face that he was thinking something very hard. he stole glances from seungmin a couple of times and after a while he decided to pause the game.

“seungmin, what are you thinking about?” he asked and put his controller away. he looked at the younger and licked his dry lower lip. seungmin hummed and slowly turned to look at his hyung.

“nothing really. i’m a little confused and i can’t put my finger on it,” he spoke after a good while of thinking and trying to find the right words to describe what he felt.

“hmm.. are you maybe thinking about last night?” chan asked with a raised brow. he saw the tips of seungmin’s ears redden just a tiny bit and he wouldn’t have probably noticed that if chan didn’t look at seungmin that intensely.

“am i right?” chan chuckled since he knew the answer already.

“yes but if you say one more word about it i’m going to-” seungmin tried his best to stay confident but it wasn’t as easy as it was via messaging. 

“hit me? i thought you wanted to be hit,” the older was beginning to be more amused than intended. he appeared to like how seungmin reacted and he didn’t try to hide it. 

“it turned into something weird, i know, but i didn’t mean it like that,” seungmin began explaining quickly and looked at the grinning blond next to him. there was enough space for seungmin to get further away from chan but he didn’t even think about fleeing the situation. 

“you didn’t? ah, i already had my hopes up.” and in a blink of an eye, chan had received his second slap to his shoulder in the span of 24 hours. the living room was filled with both of the boys’ laughter shortly after.

“you’re too cute, seungminnie.”


	25. sexc dream of match

_**DONT flirt here** _

**seungminnie:**

guys

guys

GUYS

sdhsahsahddhadd

**hyunjinnie:**

are you okay??

**jisung:**

???

**lix:**

has something happened?

**seungminnie:**

so

as you all know

i’ve been hanging out with chan 

**hyunjinnie:**

yees….?

**lix:**

i have a vision where this is going

**seungminnie:**

shut up lix

but

fsfdaggfgfafnndsfj

i mayhaps 

had a

dream of some sort

of chan

and me

fcmnckjdlkfcjfja

**jisung:**

what kind of dream

dont tell me it was a nightmare

we dont like nightmares here

**lix:**

oh my god

**hyunjinnie:**

is this really happening

does our seungminnie

**seungminnie:**

no it wasnt a nightmare

**hyunjinnie:**

perhaps have a

libido???

**jisung:**

wait

oh 

**seungminnie:**

yes i do but i am not like an open book about it like some people are

i am looking at you jisung and felix

**lix:**

im gonna pretend i didnt read that

was it a sexy dream

**seungminnie:**

very much yes

**hyunjinnie:**

seungmin really is leaving the nest…

**seungminnie:**

what am i supposed to thiiink

**lix:**

i want details

everything’s kinda been dry lately

**jisung:**

ouch thanks lix

**lix:**

what? i need inspiration

details, please

**seungminnie:**

ew no wtf 

**lix:**

ok i ask yes or no questions

who topped

**hyunjinnie:**

dumbass

**seungminnie:**

no

**jisung:**

i snorted

**lix:**

whoops

i mean

did he top?

**seungminnie:**

no i am literally not going to answer your stupid questions felix

**jisung:**

so you topped?????

**seungminnie:**

dont you fricking dare twist my words

…… it didnt get there

i woke up before that

**hyunjinnie:**

oh sweet baby jesus

**lix:**

oooo

sexc

**hyunjinnie:**

felix WHY are you always so horny when you have a bf

**lix:**

some people have bigger needs what can i do 

**jisung:**

istg sometimes even i cant keep up with him

**seungminnie:**

ok ew

but my question is

what do i do

what do i think

**lix:**

first of all u need to go to the bathroom

unless you dont want to keep your sheets clean

and then

hand gestures

**seungminnie:**

NOT WHAT I MEANT

**hyunjinnie:**

i mean i wish i could help

**lix:**

fuck the duuuudeeee so u get the real experience

**jisung:**

babe calm thyself

**seungminnie:**

the dream came out of nowhere like im so confused

**lix:**

srsly admit it already you think chan’s hot

**seungminnie:**

no


	26. sneakily asking for advice to use on match

_Private chat between seungminnie, Chan_

**seungminnie:**

what are you doing today hyung

**Chan:**

Nothing in particular

**seungminnie:**

wanna hang out today

**Chan:**

Miss me already?

**seungminnie:**

lol no

**Chan:**

Hahaha but yeah sure :)

**seungminnie:**

cool wanna come here

**Chan:**

Uhh yeah suree

**seungminnie:**

im alone so 

i dont wanna be alone

so

**Chan:**

Yeah got ya

**

_**DONT flirt here** _

**seungminnie:**

jisung

felix

i have a question

**jisung:**

yes

**lix:**

hit me

**seungminnie:**

…

no i was just wondering

how did you guys

become a thing

im just curious 

**hyunjinnie:**

oh yeah 

ive never thought about that either

you just happened

**jisung:**

oh

**lix:**

well

**jisung:**

it just happened

over time

made some moves

**lix:**

lol yeah basically

**hyunjinnie:**

seriously how do people even start dating 

like yeah i go on dates like every three months but that’s it for me

**seungminnie:**

i’ve never been on dates 

and it shows

**lix:**

well you see

attraction??? is a thing i guess

we got along well

wanted to spend time together 

**seungminnie:**

yeah well obviously

**jisung:**

and then i made a move 

**lix:**

it was awkward

he was like

can i have kith 

and i was like ye sure 

then he wanted another one

**jisung:**

but it still was a move!!

**lix:**

and the rest is history

**seungminnie:**

you just asked for a kiss??

wow brave

**hyunjinnie:**

weird

no grand gestures?

**lix:**

none

should have at least gotten me flowers and chocolate 

**jisung:**

well sorry im broke

also i had a crush on him since like

junior year in high school

**lix:**

uwu 

took u long enough

**hyunjinnie:**

well that explains why u never got any game then jisung

**jisung:**

uh i was saving myself

**lix:**

for me?

**hyunjinnie:**

ew

look at the gc name

**seungminnie:**

so what ur saying is

to just go for it??? 

**jisung:**

was that supposed to give you some advice???? 

oh lord dont do it like me if ur thinking of making moves on

a someone

**seungminnie:**

he keeps calling me cute

**lix:**

we all call u cute and still u have rejected all of us

**jisung:**

dasfdgdvvnmsdc

**hyunjinnie:**

why does he call u cute tho

did u do something

have u done something

already

**seungminnie:**

nooo im just gathering information

**lix:**

what

**jisung:**

what do u mean by that

**seungminnie:**

trying to get a feel of something

**hyunjinnie:**

you’ve made moves on him??

**seungminnie:**

no im just

gathering information

im not rly sure of the definition for that

its like

its on the tip of my tongue u know

**lix:**

idk but im sure some kind of tip is gonna be on your tongue soon enough

**jisung:**

seungminnie

are you perhaps

interested in him

**seungminnie:**

im interested in many stuff and many people i follow online

**hyunjinnie:**

that’s not a no nor a yes

**seungminnie:**

i am just confused 

**lix:**

im tearing up you’re so open with ur feelings…

**seungminnie:**

i’ve always been??

**jisung:**

with the negative ones, yes

just a while ago you were like

openly hating on him

now ur dodging simple questions

**seungminnie:**

no im not

**hyunjinnie:**

minnie

did you need advice?

**seungminnie:**

no i was just curious

**jisung:**

just dont do anything you’d regret


	27. a tired match and a fourth wheel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year's! this is a little longer than usual lol

so seungmin has invited chan to his house. they would be alone at least for a few hours, strictly depending on woojin and how his plans were going to align with coming home for the night. seungmin didn’t exactly know what he was thinking when he asked for the blond man to come over since seungmin really could’ve just watched netflix, youtube or slept by himself in peace. he likes being alone in the house but somehow seungmin just thought about asking chan to hang out with him. 

seungmin wouldn’t admit to himself completely but he found chan to be an interesting person which did make him interested in him a way. seungmin definitely wasn’t uncomfortable in chan’s presence anymore and he also didn’t feel too awkward with chan anymore. they were getting to know each other in a different way compared to their shared past.

seungmin went to open the front door for chan. it didn’t take long for the latter to show up and soon they both greeted each other with small smiles. seungmin moved aside to let chan take off his coat and shoes, and without further ado they walked into the living room, sat themselves down and agreed to watch some kind of funny show that showed up. 

seungmin had lifted his legs onto the couch and took most of the space on the couch. his feet almost came in contact with chan’s side. seungmin had made himself comfortable while they were watching the sitcom but chan didn’t pay much attention to how little space he had. he was either way leaning on the armrest, eyes glued to the big screen in front of them. 

after a few episodes seungmin couldn’t concentrate that well anymore to the show. when the next episode was about to start he had to change his position a little and he accidentally pushed chan with his feet. the said man slowly moved his eyes from the television to the boy who was resting on his back. 

“sorry,” the younger said after he noticed chan looking at him. the blond didn’t look too happy when having some boy’s feet push to his side. their eyes met and seungmin couldn’t really tell what chan was thinking with such a long expression on his face. seungmin blinked a few times, visibly confused with chan’s expression and eyes that were still on him.

“hyung?” 

“yeah it’s okay, i just spaced out,” chan shook his head trying to bring himself back on this planet. 

“you wanna eat? we have ramen,” seungmin figured to ask as it has been over an hour since chan arrived and all they have been doing was really just watching a show in silence. 

they soon found themselves in the kitchen, eating ramen. now that seungmin looked at him closely, he could see the tiredness in chan’s demeanor. 

“chan hyung, have you been sleeping?” he decided to ask.

“i pulled an all nighter so i guess i haven’t.”

“was something keeping you up?” 

“just minho and changbin. a bit of fighting and a bit of making up. the walls in my apartment are thinner than paper,” chan explained between bites. 

“oh… why did you come here when you could have stayed home?” seungmin got a chuckle as a response from the older. chan had a tired smile on his lips, shaked his head slightly and continued eating. seungmin decided to not question the tired man more, and continued eating too. 

they were on the couch again but neither of the boys pressed play. the show was on pause and they didn’t really feel like watching it anymore. seungmin now knew that chan has been awake for hours on end and he felt bad about it. he kept stealing glances from chan every now and then as they both were on their phones probably doing nothing worth mentioning. every time the younger looked at the blond the more tired he looked. he was facing down on his lap where he was holding his phone, his blond locks covering his eyes. seungmin knew chan had fallen asleep and he didn’t wake him up. he let the man sleep soundly but knew chan was going to have killer neck pains if he stayed like that. seungmin waited for a good while before standing up. he gently took chan by his broad shoulders and carefully tried to position him to lay on his side on the couch. 

seungmin almost got chan to be on his side but he got a little taken aback by the low sigh that came out of the older boy’s mouth. he quickly took his hands off of chan’s shoulders and let him fall onto the soft couch. seungmin was on his knees looking at the napping man who was so tired that he didn’t wake up because of the small fall - well, he didn’t completely wake up. 

you see, he was only napping. he was kind of aware of his surroundings but couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes. he didn’t think, he just knew that seungmin was in his presence and rather close to him. chan opened his mouth.

“seungminnie, what are you doing…” he mumbled softly, so softly in fact that seungmin couldn’t understand what chan muttered in his sleep. seungmin huffed and let his hand go to chan’s hair to stroke him softly before getting up from his knees. he exited the room to let chan sleep in peace. 

  
  


**

  
  


_Private chat between seungminnie, hyunjinnie_

**hyunjinnie:**

ummmm seungminnie guess what i just did

**seungminnie:**

what did u do.

**hyunjinnie:**

i swear i rly dont wanna ruin anything in our group

but i kind of

**seungminnie:**

u’re scaring me what did u do??

**hyunjinnie:**

remember that one time when jisung and felix were like

**seungminnie:**

were like what

**hyunjinnie:**

that i could

join

if that’s the word

well

while ur stuggling with trying to figure out whats going on with ur emotions

i decided to take up the offer

**seungminnie:**

no you didnt 

you wouldnt do that

wtf

jinnie wtf

**hyunjinnie:**

i did

and we did

just now

felix hit me up

and recorded a voice message with jisung

at first they said sorry for invading my privacy with that stuff

but then i was like hey its fine i wasnt mad in the first place

and then he was like lol but if u wanna u know where we are

**seungminnie:**

omg

i feel like a fourth wheel jhfahjd

**hyunjinnie:**

i think

no i dont think 

no thoughts head empty

**seungminnie:**

jinnie ur my best friend

what was ur motive

..to get over jeongin?

**hyunjinnie:**

let me cope with my feelings the way i want to

AND it wasnt bad

it was nice

im

still at ji’s

**seungminnie:**

ngl this is weird as fuck but at the same time it isnt??

**hyunjinnie:**

lol

i just wanna

safgdfgf tell u about it so bad but are u like

ok with it fdasfgf

**seungminnie:**

uhhhh sure go ahead lmao?? chan’s asleep on my couch so i dont have anything better to do……

**hyunjinnie:**

chan’s there? ooooooh

okay but

hheehhehehehe

they were like

ok no i cant do this i might

want more if i remember things

**seungminnie:**

LMAO cant relate

**hyunjinnie:**

ok i didnt rly know what to do but they

knew what they were doing with me lkajfkef

**seungminnie:**

i dont think i need to know more ajfkajf

**hyunjinnie:**

anyway

i feel

so much better now

i love my friends

as friends 

u know

my heart belongs to jeongin

**seungminnie:**

djfkjahfjhjdahfkjf 

sure lol

but you barely had a crush on him so

**hyunjinnie:**

yea i know but like

what should i do if they wanna do it again

**seungminnie:**

idk??? 

like do it if u wanna idk

but damn y’all are WILD

im literally like

almost laughing

not in a bad way dw

**hyunjinnie:**

IKR

but whats up with chan

why is he there

asleep

**seungminnie:**

apparently he had to pull an all nighter

so he just kind of

dozed off after we ate

nothing more

**hyunjinnie:**

riiight

but ur like only hanging out?

ur situation is weird

**seungminnie:**

lol well

i MIGHT have a small interest in him but

idk


	28. the match really likes how seungmin's hands work him

_**DONT flirt here** _

**jisung:**

yo

**seungminnie:**

yo?

**jisung:**

where y’all at

**seungminnie:**

well im home and the rest of u

well

**jisung:**

weewoo

anyway minnie can we come over 

**seungminnie:**

why…

**jisung:**

no we were just thinking that maybe

we could use some bro time

**seungminnie:**

sssorry im kinda… occupied rn

**jisung:**

with who

**seungminnie:**

i thought hyunjin told you

**jisung:**

oh 

hes

well

he might have

**lix:**

hyunjin did tell us

jisung why dont u ever listen

**jisung:**

well sorryyy

**seungminnie:**

i’m with chan at mine and he’s sleeping so 

maybe some other day

**lix:**

seungmin

are u

upset

**seungminnie:**

..no? 

pls the whole situation with u three is already weird enough 

im fine with itttt!! good for u babes

**lix:**

but are u upset

**seungminnie:**

nooo

im just literally with chan rn and 

welp he woke up

**jisung:**

okay but like 

when can we hang outtt

the four of usss

**seungminnie:**

idk!! i gtg now have fun ssksksksks

**lix:**

ok well go get that man minnie

he a snack

  
  


***

chan had woken up from his nap. he was a little disappointed in himself as he really was at seungmin’s place. not only was he feeling groggy from sleep, he was also wondering how he could just fall asleep like that. he bet seungmin was bored from waiting him to wake up since he wasn’t in sight. 

the blond got up from the couch and stretched his back and arms with a small yawn. he didn’t notice the younger walking back into the living room because he was so preoccupied with the stretching. chan had no idea how long he was out.

“did you sleep well?” the older heard seungmin ask a few feet behind him. chan finished his stretch and turned around to see the boy with a water glass in one hand. 

“how long did i sleep?” chan asked after he nodded his head a yes to answer seungmin’s question. “i’m sorry i fell asleep like that.”

“like 40 minutes. and hey, i get it. at least you got to sleep for a little while,” the younger smiled at the blond who instantly became slightly insecure. he knew his face would swell after a nap like that, especially after eating something like ramen before sleeping. seungmin offered chan the water which he took gladly. after drinking the water, chan tried to massage his neck with his free hand. yes, he had slept okay but he figures his body didn’t like the softness of the couch. his neck was a little stuck but he thought it would just go away in a while. 

chan had dropped his gaze to the floor while having his fingers work on his neck. seungmin walked closer to him and in a matter of seconds chan had looked up again. a frowning seungmin was in front of him and his expression showed that he was thinking about something. he sighed, took the water glass from chan, took it to the kitchen and in a blink of an eye seungmin took chan’s hand, guided him to the living room couch once again and told him to sat down to the floor. 

it took chan a few seconds to realize what seungmin was up to but he soon figured he was a little too see through after his nap. seungmin sat behind him on the couch and chan felt a pair of hands on his shoulders in a matter of seconds. 

seungmin started out gently, feeling around chan’s shoulders and the back of his neck. chan felt the younger’s fingers through his black sweater pushing into his skin and muscles, every push becoming slightly stronger. the blond let his chin fall to his chest and eyes close, and breathed through his mouth loudly enough for seungmin to hear his breathing. chan heard seungmin change his sitting position a little as he got more deeper into his shoulders. 

chan tried to hold in all the possible noises he had in him to himself since he already felt embarrassed about falling asleep while they were supposed to be hanging out.

“hyung, relax,” seungmin said soothingly and at that moment chan knew that seungmin knew he was holding back all his sounds and noises. chan still tried to stay quiet but right after he was about to bite his lower lip, seungmin took his hands off of him to probably rest for a while. chan was waiting for the younger to continue but seungmin didn’t. 

“hyung, your shirt is kind of in my way,” chan opened his eyes and tried to turn his head to look at seungmin since his voice was somehow not so soothing anymore, and to chan’s ears seungmin sounded a bit embarrassed to say that. 

and with that and a small smirk seungmin couldn’t see, chan took his sweater off without any hesitation. he put the piece of clothing on his lap and rolled his shoulders once in order to be relaxed again - or as relaxed as he could without making any noises.

chan felt seungmin’s warm hands on him again. seungmin continued where he left and he outright pushed into his shoulders with his thumbs. it felt so good and a little painful for chan that he decided to push aside his embarrassment and after a few moments he let out a short breath after another. 

seungmin moved his hands lower to chan’s shoulder blades. the younger found a knot from a difficult place and started working on that rather hard. unashamedly chan let out a moan escape his lips once seungmin pushed harder on the knot.

“you’re so good at this,” he breathed out louder than he thought he would. seungmin smiled to himself saying nothing. he moved back up and was getting closer to ending the spontaneous massage. chan was biting his lip again out of pure enjoyment and after it came to the end, he rolled his neck and shoulders once more and just sat between seungmin’s spread out legs. chan let his head all back and they locked eyes with each other. seungmin didn’t really think before speaking:

“i can’t believe you turned into a moaning mess under my hands.”


	29. match sends him into gay panic

seungmin let his hands stay on chan’s shoulders and little by little, his hands found their way to rest on chan’s bare chest. chan’s eyes were widened by seungmin’s comment but seungmin didn’t really feel like backing up. he didn’t want to puss out, especially when chan smirked back at him.

“i have a feeling you liked that,” the older responded. he slowly stood up from the floor with his sweater in his hand. he threw it on the couch and stood in front of seungmin whose smile slowly fell with the sight of the blond without his shirt on. the thirst overwhelmed seungmin and he knew chan could see that. but was he embarrassed? no.

chan put his hands on seungmin’s thighs as he leaned over a bit to have his face closer to seungmin’s. the younger’s breath hitched the closer chan’s face was to his, and he swallowed visibly. seungmin kept his eyes on chan’s but he felt his face heat up. chan had never been this close to seungmin and it made his blood boil in his veins out of excitement. chan leaned in to whisper in seungmin’s ear but before saying anything he raised his right hand from seungmin’s thigh to the younger’s ear, stroking his hair a little behind his ear.

“thanks for the massage,” was all chan said to him in a low voice. the older straightened up with a smug grin on his lips and took his shirt to put it back on.

seungmin wasn’t sure how to feel after chan left. he was dazed, his head was spinning and his mind was full of chan. even though felix hadn’t seen what seungmin now has, he really had to truthfully agree - chan is freaking hot. he felt like screaming. what the hell just happened. this wasn’t the same kind of teasing it had been earlier, it was from another level. seungmin liked it but couldn’t process it fully. 

  
  


_**DONT flirt here** _

**seungminnie:**

omfg

omfg 

**hyunjinnie:**

i suppose something happened with chan the man

**seungminnie:**

yes

yes.

omg.

kfjjadfaufacbdfb

**lix:**

spill

**seungminnie:**

he’s

so

so

so hot i cant handle it

and omg

just

omg

**hyunjinnie:**

what exactly happened

**jisung:**

what goes on

**seungminnie:**

so i gave him a massage

**hyunjinnie:**

you what

why dont you ever massage me

**seungminnie:**

this isnt about u jinnie

but like

he woke up from the nap and like 

i was like massaging him

and then i was like

shirt off pls 

and he was like

oooohhh

**lix:**

omgogmgm

**jisung:**

why did u massage him

**seungminnie:**

oh yeah well i wanted to

and like he seemed to have a few knots

but like

then i was done

and i said something stupid

something like

haha ur a moaning mess hahaha

**hyunjinnie:**

oh dear god WHAT

HOW are you BRAVE like THAT

**lix:**

boy saw the chance and he rly took it

but like bitch the fuk

**seungminnie:**

I KNOW RIGHT

it has happened mostly while chatting with him

but now i said that out loud???

but like he responded to it like

u would like that 

and a cat got my tongue

and suddenly his hands were on my thighs and he was shirtless

hyunjinnie what do i do am

h word

**jisung:**

duuudeee

**lix:**

horny? yea i dont blame u

**seungminnie:**

shut up felix

but exactly that

**jisung:**

send HIM PIC!!!!

**lix:**

LMAOOOOO do it i dare you

**seungminnie:**

NO I AM IN A GAY PANIC

**hyunjinnie:**

oh sweet baby jesus

**seungminnie:**

but like then he came real close and thanked me for the massage

fucking

sent shivers down my SPINE

**lix:**

oh the power… 

no wonder ur h word

**jisung:**

oh my god

**hyunjinnie:**

wheres chan now

**seungminnie:**

oh he left

**lix:**

U DONT FUCKING LET A MAN LEAVE AFTER SOMETHING LIKE THAT

**seungminnie:**

i said this already

GAY PANIC.

**hyunjinnie:**

omg

ok do u admit now that

chan hot 

chan has caught ur interested

**seungminnie:**

guess i have to

oh fuck

how do i face him

he sends me into gay panic

it is confirmed

fucking hell

**jisung:**

im with my bf on this

YOU SHOULDNT HAVE LET HIM LEAVE

**hyunjinnie:**

on the good side

chan got his dramatic exit

didnt you do that once?

**seungminnie:**

DONT REMIND ME ABOUT IT


	30. thinking about match, match making him do things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops my hand slipped :D

_Private chat between seungminnie, Chan_

**Chan:**

Seriously, thanks for the massage

**seungminnie:**

hahah no problem, anytime 

**Chan:**

So how’s your night going?

**seungminnie:**

tbh thinking of u 

**Chan:**

Oh? 

**seungminnie:**

yours?

**Chan:**

Mmmm well

Just thinking

**seungminnie:**

about what?

**Chan:**

I think you know

**seungminnie:**

theres a lot of options

**Chan:**

About today 

What if I didn’t leave?

**seungminnie:**

maybe

just maybe

you could have turned me into a moaning mess

**Chan:**

You really are getting braver

I kinda like it

**seungminnie:**

i dont know where it comes from

i want reactions out of you but 

all i do is give you the reactions

**Chan:**

I liked your reaction today

It was written all over your face

**seungminnie:**

and it really left me thinking about you

**Chan:**

Yeah?

What do you think if I wanted you to think of me more?

**seungminnie:**

i dont think that’d be possible 

but 

hit me

**Chan:**

Are you ready? 

I hope you’ll like it 

**seungminnie:**

yes.

**Chan:**

{image attached}

<3

**seungminnie:**

oh my god

the things i’d let you do to me

**Chan:**

Mhmm, there’s the confidence again

What kind of things would you like me to do?

**seungminnie:**

i want your hands on me

**Chan:**

Where exactly?

**seungminnie:**

i liked the pressure you had on my thighs

you close to me, on top of me

**Chan:**

Mhmm 

**seungminnie:**

i would like you to 

take control of me 

run your hands down my neck 

**Chan:**

And you know what?

I would.

**seungminnie:**

all the way down to my waist

hold me in place

tease me 

**Chan:**

Until you couldn’t take it anymore. 

**seungminnie:**

i would

beg for you to

touch me at least somewhere

and strip me

**Chan:**

Til you’ve nothing but my hands on you yeah?

**seungminnie:**

yes

i’d want you to kiss me from my mouth all the way to my hips

**Chan:**

I would do that and so much more baby

**seungminnie:**

i want you to be between my thighs so bad

making me ready for you

**Chan:**

I would prep you so good and tease you even more

Only pushing my tip in and out of you

You’d be begging for my cock so bad 

But I wouldn’t let you have it just yet

You’d get impatient and try to touch yourself

I wouldn’t let you, I’d hold your hands above your head

**seungminnie:**

i’d beg for you so much you wouldn’t even understand my words anymore

**Chan:**

I’d let you have me after begging 

I’d slowly push in you still holding your hands, not letting you break free

You wouldn’t be able handle me and you would scream my name everytime I slam back in

**seungminnie:**

i would do anything to make that happen right now

channie hyung

**Chan:**

Are you touching yourself?

**seungminnie:**

may i?

please

{image attached}

**Chan:**

Baby you look so gorgeous like that

I want to hear you

Are you alone?

**seungminnie:**

no im not 

i need to be quiet but ur making it rky ahrd fr me

**Chan:**

No pressure baby 

If I had to keep you quiet

I’d kiss you 

**seungminnie:**

hyung

you’re makign me feel so good

**Chan:**

Good baby

Just the thought of you trembling beneath me

Knowing that I make you feel so good

Seungminnie

**seungminnie:**

oh my god i 

channie hyung

can i please come

**Chan:**

Yes baby

I’ll take care of you

**seungminnie** :

when can i see you

**Chan:**

Already wanting more?

**seungminnie:**

yes

god yes


	31. reality hit seungmin hard, match doesnt need to know that

_**DONT flirt here** _

**seungminnie:**

good morning my friends i am feeling hopeful today

**hyunjin:**

did u hit ur head

**lix:**

i have a hunch

**seungminnie:**

no i just feel great now!

**jisung:**

weird but ok

**seungminnie:**

im going to chan’s today

**lix:**

omg called it

**hyunjinnie:**

did something happen last night?

**seungminnie:**

perhaps something went down

and i am not showing you

**lix:**

omfg!!!!

**jisung:**

omg

**hyunjinnie:**

omg

**seungminnie** :

just that

i think reality havent hit me yet

i wanna stay in this state of mind 

because i know

I KNOW

i will be ashamed

**hyunjinnie:**

why would u be ashamed

thats like

natural human stuff u know

if it is what i think it is

**lix:**

that

is exactly what it is

**seungminnie:**

so as i was saying im seeing chan today

**jisung:**

will something go down 

**lix:**

or rather will someone go down on someone

**seungminnie:**

screaming

**hyunjinnie:**

;;)))))

**seungminnie:**

shut up hyunjin

y’all know well enough that i dont rly do stuff like this 

oh no it is hitting me

should i cancel

oh nooooooo

**lix:**

DONT CANCEL ANYTHING UR SEEING HIM TODAY THATS IT PERIODT

**jisung:**

!!!!!!!!

**hyunjinnie:**

babe pls dont be ashamed ur doing amazing sweetie

**seungminnie:**

oh no

oh oh oh no i really SAID THAT

I REALLY SENT THAT 

OH NOOOOOO KILL ME

**lix:**

ok bruh ur on ur own u did that to urself

and what u did is probably A STEP FORWARD IN UR RELATIONSHIT WITH HIM

relationship*

**seungminnie:**

NO FELIX NO IM NOT READY WHY DID I DO THAT

SURE AT THAT MOMENT: HEAVEN almost

BUT NOW

HELL NAH

**jisung:**

but he was into it right

**seungminnie:**

APPARENTLY YEAH

SHIIRITRIRITJIJIUGFW

THAT MAKES IT EVEN WORSE FOR ME

**hyunjinnie:**

calm down luv it isnt that deep

**seungminnie:**

IT IS UR NOT ME

**hyunjinnie:**

here we go again

**seungminnie:**

AAHAHSDHJJGFWOJGTOIrowpi<uorjgiua 

**lix:**

damn minnie pls just dont cancel anything

just

go with it

if ur srsly that ashamed

talk to him

**hyunjinnie:**

exactly yeah

**seungminnie:**

NO

wait

chan sent me a message

JWLIGJIWJGIJ

  
  


_Private chat between seungminnie, Chan_

**Chan:**

Minho and Changbin are leaving in an hour, wanna come here then?

**seungminnie:**

haha yeah sure!:)


	32. overthinking what will happen at match's

seungmin put his phone down after responding to chan. he was a little panicky, he didn’t know where this was going, he didn’t know what to wear - or should he even wear anything? just go naked, sit naked in public transport, walk naked to chan’s apartment building, stand in front of him naked-

no, that’s too much thinking, seungmin didn’t want to overthink this but he couldn’t do anything to stop it. he could distract himself but really- was this a date? no, it didn’t feel like it would be one. a booty call? well, maybe.. oh no, most probably this is a booty call of some sort. or are they just hanging out? playing video games like last time, maybe chan wants another massage since he does have a lot of knots in his neck, shoulders and back. but if it was just for a massage to ease chan’s neck pains, shouldn’t he pay seungmin for it? no, probably not, it wasn’t like it was seungmin’s profession to massage people. but it could be, chan said he’s good at it. or was giving chan a massage seungmin’s move he made subconsciously? 

_JUST STOP THINKING_

seungmin muttered a few curse words while looking through his closet. he knew for a fact he was going to wear a pair of black skinny jeans that hugged his legs and thighs and butt in the right places. he didn’t really use them that much, they seemed a little much for everyday use. a normal sweater? a hoodie? no, hoodie is too casual for this. wait, what if he overdresses? what if they really get down to business, wouldn’t fancy just be in their way? they would end up off of him anyway. 

_STOP THINKING_

seungmin gave up on trying to find a shirt and decided to walk out of his room. he was headed for the upstairs bathroom to take a shower and freshen up in general, like he normally would. 

seungmin was so preoccupied with his thoughts he couldn’t stop that he didn’t notice his big brother stepping out of the bathroom. woojin had a white towel around his shoulders and a brotherly smile appeared on his lips. it quickly faded, though, because he noticed how fidgety seungmin was. 

“seungmin, you okay?” it seemed like woojin’s question shook seungmin a little. 

“what? yes, i’m okay, hyung,” seungmin let the words come out of his mouth faster than he would usually let them. 

“okay, lil bro. take care, i’m going out with minho and changbin and a couple of other people,” woojin explained and as he walked past the younger he patted his brother on his back.

“wait, not with chan?”

“no, minho told me something about him having someone over.”

“oh, okay, understandable.”

seungmin was standing under the water. he contemplated if he should wash his hair or not, and after a few seconds he decided to do so. seungmin washed himself thoroughly, stepped out of the shower and began drying himself. 

the warm shower managed to calm him down a little but he still felt how his blood pressure rose everytime he thought about chan. seungmin was almost ready to go but he still didn’t know which shirt to put on. he settled for a white sweater and he really hoped he didn’t look like the tried too hard or that he didn’t try at all. seungmin took a few breaths, looked in the mirror and decided that that was good enough. he had taken long enough in the shower already and he didn’t want to stay in his room which smelled of anxiety.

  
  


_Private chat between seungminnie, Chan_

**seungminnie:**

im on my way

**Chan:**

Great! See you soon

  
  


_**DONT flirt here** _

**seungminnie:**

i have going to death

**hyunjinnie:**

rip kim seungmin 2000-2020

your gay ass will be missed

**lix:**

his gay ass gonna be destroyed

**seungminnie:**

love all this support

im omw there 

**jisung:**

rest in pepperoni


	33. match making stomach do stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh im sorry for being ia for a few weeks!! i havent proof read this (or any of the chapters) because im lazy and im hungry and its my bed time but i wanna write!!!!

chan let seungmin in his apartment. they smiled at each other and the older one leaned on a wall while he waited for seungmin to take off his shoes and coat. chan looked up and down at the taller boy with crossed arms, taking in his visuals. he knew that seungmin looked good ever since the first time they met after all those years but now chan definitely saw the boy in a different light. he would have wanted to get his hands on the younger one immediately. 

seungmin turned his face towards chan and smiled. it was visible that he tried to hide his shyness with that smile of his but seungmin still tried to keep up a front to not seem like a complete wuss all of a sudden. he took a couple of steps to get closer to chan whose eyes were on him. chan looked amazing in seungmin’s eyes - it was almost like they both tried to come up with something fitting for today.

“you look so good, seungmin,” the blond complimented while the both of them sat themselves on the living room couch. he sat comfortably on it, legs spread, while seungmin on the other hand couldn’t really relax under chan’s watch. seungmin was obviously a little embarrassed because of the texts they exchanged but at least he knew he wasn’t at chan’s place to be laughed at. honestly speaking, why even would chan laugh at him? seungmin is a whole meal in the older one’s eyes. might as well call him a buffet once chan gets his hands on seungmin.

“i didn’t know you had a side like that,” chan lifted his left eyebrow as he pointed that out. it took the younger a moment to gather some courage to say something and not lose his ability to speak. at the same time he wanted to hide and never see chan again but he also wanted to experience where this whole thing might lead to. seungmin didn’t only want to get brave over text and he kind of wanted to prove to himself that he can keep that up face to face too. seungmin knew he had it in him.

“oh, you don’t even know, hyung,” seungmin smiled a little and allowed himself to lean back. he heard the blond chuckle and noticed him to look down for a second. chan’s reaction made seungmin feel something in his stomach.   
“i would like to find out more, though,” chan then admitted - which didn’t come as a surprise to seungmin - and it made the younger feel even more of that something in his stomach. chan lifted his gaze to meet eyes with seungmin.   
“and i would like you to find out.”

chan smiled carefully and looked at the light haired boy. it was as if he was asking seungmin if it really was okay to get closer to him on the couch, and after receiving a nod from the younger, he proceeded to move closer until their thighs were touching.

seungmin visibly swallowed. he really wanted to yell in his group chat right now. 

“you’re so pretty,” chan whispered and seungmin was now sure that the feeling in his stomach was going to make him burst. he felt his heartbeat shoot up as chan leaned carefully in.  
“is this really okay?”  
“yes yes yes.”

with that, chan closed the gap between them. seungmin didn’t really know what to do but he shyly attempted to kiss the blond back. seungmin knew that chan noticed that he didn’t know what to do, so chan pulled away for a second. seungmin felt slightly ashamed for not kissing him back properly. he panicked a little and without thinking he opened his mouth to speak.  
“i’m sorry i don’t really kiss people much,” the younger felt his whole face heat up.   
“you’re okay, seungmin,” chan’s voice was so smooth and like music to seungmin’s ears. the older’s hand cupped his cheek comfortingly, “you’re cute.”

now seungmin definitely wanted to scream to his only three friends.


	34. match hiding and v card problems

_**DONT flirt here** _

**hyunjinnie:**

gays do you think minnie is alive

**lix:**

no

**jisung:**

no

chan’s monster cock probably killed him

**hyunjinnie:**

LKDJWLFJWFJghsa

**lix:**

how do you know if he has a monster cock

**jisung:**

yea wouldnt you like to know

**lix:**

aight youre not coming tonight

**jisung:**

excusez moi

**lix:**

:)

**hyunjinnie:**

i dont wanna be a part of ur relationship drama

minnie you alive or?

**seungminnie:**

no im not im so embarrassed

we kissed

or something???

and like

**hyunjinnie:**

awwwwww

**seungminnie:**

i didnt know how to kiss him so i was just like :| and then i was like soryr i dont rly kiss ppl and he was like is ok u is cute

and im?????

**jisung:**

so you only kissed after all that sexting? 

bummer

**lix:**

what are you doing now

**seungminnie:**

im in his bathroom ;__;

what do i do

**jisung:**

get naked

do the mating dance

**hyunjinnie:**

adgfafuagiyfe

**seungminnie:**

I CANT DO SEXY STUFF IM SUCH A LKJFLIWSF

**lix:**

virgin?

i didnt know

**seungminnie:**

shut up 

what else could i be i have no game!!!

**jisung:**

i mean if he thought it was cute u didnt rly kiss him then i think he’d be fine with you being inexperienced with the other stuff too

**seungminnie:**

headass i have kissed people i just FROZE

hes so hot

and gentle with me…… ahhhhh

**hyunjinnie:**

UWU

**seungminnie:**

ok imma go and be all sexc and all y’know

how do i do that tho

jhgakhghoiahpoijgiop


	35. is he stuck in match's bathroom or is the author just stalling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh i'll change the text layout a bit!! nothing major, i just want it to be tad more clearer. i'll edit the other chapters with texting in them too but!!! FRIENDS RERUNS ON TV!!! i'll do them afterwards :D  
> nothing else here :)

**_DONT flirt here_ **

**lix:**

wait wait seungminnie

before u go

tell me

is your brother single?

**seungminnie:**

i uhh yeah i think he is

at least i think so idrk

**lix:**

ok great! can i have his # ?

**jisung:**

bitch.

**lix:**

im kiddiiingg

pay back for the monster cock thing :) 

**seungminnie:**

sorry felix but woojin hyung is way out of your league ^u^

**jisung:**

bitch you already said im not coming tonight isnt that enough?????

**lix:**

shush i know you like it

**hyunjinnie:**

am i still allowed to say ew

**seungminnie:**

yes jinnie, yes you are.

because

ew

guys

keep it to yourselves D:<

**hyunjinnie:**

yes okay ew

ok minnie now go get your mans

and!!! dont stress too much!!! 

you can do it baby

**seungminnie:**

ily :( but im a pussy i rly dont know what to dooo

**jisung:**

just 

go with it

go with the~~~flow~~~bro~~

**lix:**

exactly

**seungminnie:**

i feel like there is no flow with me

aaahdjsahfehfoie im getting insecure afhkjea

**hyunjinnie:**

baby, seungminnie, you are SEXC

if you were my type i would totally bang

but ur not and i could never even if you were 

i hope you know what i mean babe

just

ur hot case closed

**seungminnie:**

jin you make NO sense but THankS??

**jisung:**

maybe all four of us could become inbred

seungmin

imagine

the four of us

now it’s just three

**hyunjinnie:**

and it will soon be two 

**lix:**

it will only be jisung and jisung only.

count me tf out

**jisung:**

aha rude

**seungminnie:**

am i not sexc enought to be a part of your thing?

**lix:**

look, honey. the thing is

you’ll get chan

and then

we are all gonna be happy

and eventually hyunjin will get someone else too

….maybe if woojin hyung is not out of hyunjin’s league???

i have it all planned.

**seungminnie:**

bold of you to assume i would ever give any of you my big brother


	36. kissy match and neckache

seungmin had made his return to the living room couch next go chan. he still didn't really know how he should be and that didn't go unnoticed by the older boy. 

"do you still want to-" the blond began to ask and it made seungmin sharply turn his head to look at chan. seungmin nodded eagerly, pursing his lips slightly without noticing it himself. chan on the other hand noticed it and thought how cute the younger is. 

"i do, i really do, but i don't know how," seungmin explained with a small voice. he figured it would just be better to admit out loud that he didn't really know. 

"and it's okay. i'll lead the way, yeah?" the dimpled man said gently and it managed to assure seungmin. the latter nodded once again, swallowed and looked at chan straight in his eyes. they looked at each other, leaned closer to each other, and seungmin felt his heart rate spike up the closer they got to each other. he was a bit astonished how patient chan was with him but in all honesty it made him feel better about himself. he liked the feeling chan made him feel. 

and in a few short moments, seungmin felt the older's plump lips on his again. seungmin parted his lips a little letting chan slip in some tongue. after the shy-ish start the younger of the two felt how chan tried to get even closer to him, which he didn't mind at all. in fact, he let his hands travel up to the blond's neck and with that, chan gently added more pressure to their locked lips. seungmin let chan deepen the kiss and noticed the blond gently nibble on his lower lip. seungmin let out a noticeable sigh. chan had his left hand on the younger's thigh, slowly moving it up and down. 

"chan, chan wait," seungmin broke the kiss. he was breathing through his mouth, trying to catch his breath. 

"what's wrong?" the blond asked raising his brows a little. he licked his bottom lip and looked into the younger one's eyes. he looked like he wanted to know if he did something wrong. 

"nothing, it's just that… my neck aches like this."


	37. chatting a lil about the match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeee i was gone for a few weeks again im sorry :((

**_DONT flirt here_ **

**hyunjinnie:**

guys

what is up

**lix:**

nothing much why

**hyunjinnie:**

nooo just wondering

i mean im bored and seungmin isnt anwering 

its been like

a night 

**jisung:**

it really has huh

i wonder if

he stayed at chan’s

**lix:**

probably

HOPEFULLY

**jisung:**

jfkajkfj YEAH

**hyunjinnie:**

hmm

**seungminnie:**

i am here

i did sleep over, yes

**lix:**

so 

**jisung:**

spill the beans

**seungminnie:**

no

**lix:**

ugh boohoo

WHY are you stalling

**seungminnie:**

hey

do you even know me

**jisung:**

yeah you’re a prude

JUST KIDDING dont hate me 

literally like it’s your choice

dont get pressured

do things what you know you’re ready to do

**hyunjinnie:**

yes exactly!!

**seungminnie:**

i knooow and chan’s also very nice about it

we just kept on kissing im fdbabdbdb

**hyunjinnie:**

cuuteee :((((

**seungminnie:**

it was like

my neck hurt so bad 

it still does but its a little better

his bed is so...comfortable… 

**lix:**

oooo

**seungminnie:**

and he gave a me painkiller and then we just 

chilled

with like

a few kisses flkjesagjajf 

also

HE COOKS

well noodles but

HE COOKS

**jisung:**

we love noodles in this household

**hyunjinnie:**

sounds like you had a great time!!

**seungminnie:**

oh yeah i kinda like him a little lol 

i mean its still a little weird u know

idk what woojin hyung will think about this if he finds out

**lix:**

try not to think about that,, what happened between them is their business you shouldnt bother yourself with that

**jisung:**

my bf is correct

for once lol

**lix:**

lol k

**hyunjinnie:**

uhh well idk if it rly keeps u up at night talk to chan or woojin hyung u know

explain the situation softly and carefully

**seungminnie:**

i mean yea i probably should let it be or talk to them or somehting but

i havent rly spoken to hyung lately either..:/ he’s not home that much

so idk how to approach it

jinnie can u maybe like 

help me with it

u know come over today or something

help me come up with somehting

pls babe :(

**hyunjinnie:**

uhhh idk :// sorry hun but im meeting up with jeongin today

**lix:**

ive asked this before and im gonna ask again

you still hang out together? 

**hyunjinnie:**

..yeah? im okay it was a quick crush we’re literally friends

**seungminnie:**

bring jeongin too

i kinda wanna get to know him

i mean

if hes ur friend whats the problem 

**hyunjinnie:**

sure

  
  


_ Private chat between seungminnie, Woojin _

**seungminnie:**

hyung are you gonna be home today

**Woojin:**

Yeah for a while

I’m omw home now but I’ll be going out again later

**seungminnie:**

okay okay 

who are you hanging out with?

**Woojin:**

Just some friends from college

**seungminnie:**

do i know them?

**Woojin:**

Seungmin why the grilling lol?

**seungminnie:**

noo its just that you’ve been a little distant lately :(

thats like i wanna talk to you today you know

face to face

**Woojin:**

Yeah okay I understand

Is there any food at home?

**seungminnie:**

uhh i havent checked yet i just got home myself

**Woojin:**

..Ookay


	38. telling bro about match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy two months to this fic yeehaw

seungmin was sitting on the living room couch, playing on his phone. he was waiting for woojin to get home, and every once in a while seungmin exchanged a few messaged with chan. seungmin told how he had a great time last night and threw in a few compliments and vice versa. he didn’t even notice that he had a smile spread on his lips, all thanks to chan. 

it didn’t take long for woojin to arrive home. either seungmin didn’t hear woojin arriving or woojin didn’t say a word once he was inside the house. woojin apparently made himself something small to eat since he was carrying a plate to the living room. the younger of the two lifted his eyes from his phone, locking the screen once he noticed woojin. 

“hyung, you’re here,” he said softly as he watched woojin bite into his sandwich. the said man only nodded as a response. 

“so i have something i want to tell you but hyunjin isn’t here yet..” seungmin mumbled, half thinking aloud and half informing his elder brother. 

“why are you waiting for him?” woojin said in between bites. he stayed still for a moment, looking at a wall, thinking for possible reasons why seungmin’s best friend was coming to their house and why seungmin needed the tall boy to be present while telling something to him.

“just for emotional support.”

“uhh okay, well i’m gonna leave in an hour or so…” and with that seungmin took his phone back into his hands.

  
  


**_DONT flirt here_ **

**seungminnie:**

jinnie where are you help

**hyunjinnie:**

ughhh im so sorry 

i promise you i’ll be there in an hour

jeonginnie isnt coming

**seungminnie:**

are you okay? is he okay?

**hyunjinnie:**

he lost his wallet and we’re trying to find it 

i hope nobody stole it

**seungminnie:**

oh okay 

but if it’s gonna take u an hour dont bother coming woojin hyung is in a hurry

i think i’ll manage 

i hope you guys find his wallet

**hyunjinnie:**

i’m sorry babe :(( 

**seungminnie:**

no its okay i get it!!

  
  


seungmin sighed rather loudly and put his phone away once again. he remained silent for a hot minute trying to come up with the right words.

“yeah so hyunjin isn’t coming,” was all he managed to say at first. woojin had finished his sandwich and seungmin was the only thing he focused on now. the older nodded in understanding. 

“so uhh the thing is that i have kind of been like seeing someone i guess lol,” seungmin verbalized very quickly, averting his eyes away from his brother. woojin waited for his younger brother to finish what he started.

“it’s like nothing too serious we’re just chilling or something you know but like i feel like i need to tell you about it,” seungmin was picking on his finger nails. it was obvious for woojin that seungmin was nervous. it made the older one think why that was, they have shared all kinds of stuff before this.

“and like i really don’t want you to get angry or awkward or anything but it’s okay if you don’t like the fact that the person i kinda like is chan hyung.”

after seungmin’s sentence, a silence fell upon them. seungmin couldn’t read the situation because he kept his head tilted downwards. his nails could have been prettier, he thought to himself. 

“honestly speaking, i was afraid this would happen.”

“so are you okay with it or?”

“no, most definitely i am not okay with it. but there’s nothing i can do about it, it’s your life,” woojin let out a frustrated huff. it was apparent that he tried to keep himself cold-headed. 

“but if i catch him doing anything to you, and i mean anything, i will shove my dirty socks down his throat.”

“i’ll keep that in mind and let him know that too,” seungmin laughed quietly as he looked up at his brother. they smiled at each other fondly, although woojin’s smile was slightly wearier than usual. 

  
  


_ Private chat between seungminnie, Chan _

**seungminnie:**

guess what lol


	39. match wasn't too pleased with that choice & virgos amiright

_ Private chat between seungminnie, Chan _

**Chan:**

What’s up?

**seungminnie:**

i told hyung about 

well

**Chan:**

About what?

**seungminnie:**

well

you know

us

**Chan:**

“us”?

**seungminnie:**

noo jafhkjahfkja 

that i kinda like you haha

**Chan:**

What

Oh I 

Okay

**seungminnie:**

wait

i thought it was obvious eye-

**Chan:**

….

How did Woojin react?

**seungminnie:**

he said something about his dirty socks

but what do you care you didn’t even figure it out that i like you so like it doesnt rly matter so bye hahah 

**Chan:**

Seungmin

I had a hunch 

I mean

I’m so bad at this I’m sorry lol

**seungminnie:**

noo i shouldnt have said anything im sorry 

**Chan:**

Oh c’mon that’s not what I meant 

I just didn’t think you’d say anything to Woojin

Since 

You know.. :/

**seungminnie:**

i know but like

my plan was

that like

i get a reaction from woojin hyung and let him know and then he would start thinking and reach out to you and you guys would talk it out and that he wouldn’t like highly dislike you anymore you know

**Chan:**

Seungminnnn

Please don’t try to fix things for me, okay?

I appreciate it but please, let him calm down

Let me calm down

**seungminnie:**

im sorry i just wanted to like

have you around without you getting ignored or yelled at by your friend 

**Chan:**

I understand 

  
  


**_DONT flirt here_ **

**seungminnie:**

guyss :((( 

i think i made a minor mistake

{image attached}

{image attached}

**lix:**

you’re such a virgo

always sticking ur nose in places it shouldnt be 

**jisung:**

the only one who isnt a virgo here is hyunjin

u do realize that now do u 

**lix:**

im different

im a libra mercury

**seungminnie:**

bitch me too??

**lix:**

sorry im a

aries moon*

**jisung:**

honestly what difference does it have

think about our

mbti types

they make more sense

**lix:**

astrology is more interesting than brain chemistry

**hyunjinnie:**

bitches i’m a triple pisces y’all are making my cry with this dumbass debate

**lix:**

ok water sign calm down

**hyunjinnie:**

come at me virgo

**jisung:**

guysss we have real issues here than our star signs

for example, seungmin who tried to make things better for his to-be bf and big bro

**hyunjinnie:**

shut up virgo

**lix:**

yeah shut up virgo

**seungminnie:**

so jisungie

help, please

**jisung:**

ok so

he’s fine with it apparently but like he didn’t like being reminded of that

so take his mind off of it

**seungminnie:**

how do i do that?

**jisung:**

send him a belfie

**seungminnie:**

bruh im flat 

**lix:**

LMAOOOOO

**hyunjinnie:**

eye-

**jisung:**

i tried ok

**seungminnie:**

guess i gotta start working out

**hyunjinnie:**

don’t try to change yourself only for a man babe <3

**lix:**

says a man

**hyunjinnie:**

says a man

:)

**lix:**

that’s it now you’ve done it come to jisung’s NOW.

**seungminnie:**

why arent you guys helping me  😭😭😭😭😭


	40. match likes him too

_ Private chat between Chan, seungminnie _

**Chan:**

Heyy

I hope you’re not overthinking that earlier convo

I really appreciate your effort tho!! It’s very sweet of you

In a way

**seungminnie:**

lol yea well i asked for my friends’ emotional support

bc

i was overthinking

but then they all just

disappeared??

**Chan:**

Lmao what why how

**seungminnie:**

they were like

minnie ur such a virgo blah blah

and then they had like a 

debate/argument over star signs?

**Chan:**

Lmao what 

Your friends are funny 

**seungminnie:**

and useless

n e ways

u didnt have to check up on me lol

**Chan:**

I know

But I wanted to

Because I want you to know that I kinda like you too so

**seungminnie:**

good 

**Chan:**

Good indeed

**seungminnie:**

yes yes

**Chan:**

So wanna go on a date with me?

**seungminnie:**

yes

when

**Chan:**

Tomorrow?

**seungminnie:**

yes

**Chan:**

Great! I’ll pick you up tmrw then :)

**seungminnie:**

omg u drive?

**Chan:**

Rarely 

Minho lets me borrow his car sometimes :)

**seungminnie:**

ahhh omg

well

we’ll see tomorrow

good night <3

**Chan:**

Gn Minnie~ ♥


End file.
